Hey now, we're All Stars?
by thetalkingwave
Summary: Trapped in each other's bodies and worlds, the OPM crew and Shrek crew must figure out how to switch back before they're stuck as each other forever. It isn't easy being green.
1. New world, still bald

**AN: Welllllllll, tbh this more of a "Trapped in a another world that is Shrek " more than it is a full AU.**

 **But I hope y'all enjoy this fic nonetheless xD**

* * *

 _Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss._

"Huh. A fairytale manga. " Saitama bluntly stated, putting it down and heading to the bathroom to wash up.  
"Well, guess I'll check it out tomorrow."

* * *

"Master!" Genos shouted, shaking him to wake him up. "Whoa, whoa, I'm up what's with all the-oh?" He noticed the lush forest surrounding them, although it was quite different than the forest near his city. "How'd he even drag me all the way over here?" He muttered to himself. He noticed Genos' odd outfit.  
"What's with the fursuit?" He pointed to the donkey ears on Genos' head. "Master, that's what I was trying to tell you. We seem to have been teleported to another world. A fairytale world, given the news I heard in the town over before finding you." He pointed down the path behind him. "Here." He hunted through a pocket in the suit and handed him a flyer.  
"Looking for knights to rescue princess from Dragon's keep." Saitama skimmed over the flyer before putting it in his own pocket. "Looks like we're saving a princess." He stood up, dusting himself off. "Lead the way, Genos." "Master,I'm afraid it's going to take a while. This suit is heavy." "Have you tried taking it off?" Genos flared up both of his arms and lit the suit on fire. It immediately regenerated. "It seems I can't. It has done this every time I tried to burn it." He sighed, adjusting his ears. "Oh, that's a bummer."

He noted how he was wearing a yellowed white shirt with a brown vest over it, along with red plaid pants. "Doesn't look too bad." He thought.

"Wait, I think we should go back into town. Perhaps there we could find out more about this place."

They made it back into town, but it was deserted. "Where'd everyone go?" Saitama asked, glancing around. "Perhaps over there." Genos pointed to a gray palace in the distance. Saitama shrugged and began walking towards it, Genos following behind.

A man in a cartoony knight costume was calmly walking around the front of the palace, but began to scream when Saitama came closer. "Please don't eat me!" "Dude I'm not into vore." He was ignored as the man began to run around in all directions, before crashing into a pillar.

"At least we can go in." Saitama shrugged, cautiously stepping over the man's body.

"Why was that man afraid of Master? Most often people unjustly dismiss him." Genos frowned.

A chorus of boos greeted them as soon as they stepped inside the palace walls. It appeared to be an arena, as there were knights jousting on horseback.

"Halt right there, ogre!" "Ogre?" Both Genos and him asked. "What are you doing in my castle?" They saw a short man's finger pointing at Saitama. Genos raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the dude in front just freaked when he saw me and passed out." The short man's eyes narrowed. "I'm Lord Farquad, ruler of Duloc. It seems like there's a new plan with you around." Several knights pointed swords against his throat. "The one who can kill the ogre will be named champion! Go forth!"

"Master, should I handle this?"

"I'm pretty sure we both can."

A sudden "TWACK" rang through the arena and the crowd gasped. The knights had fallen to the ground, caused by a single hit. Cheers errupted soon after.

"So, where is that princess that I saw in the flyers?" Saitama asked, crossing his arms and looking up at Lord Farquad. "She's in a castle protected by a fire-breathing dragon. Rescue her and bring her back to our kingdom."

He gave a thumbs up and motioned for Genos to follow him.

"How strange. He didn't ask for anything in return." Lord Faquad frowned.

* * *

"Master, do you believe rescuing her will let us return home?" "Dunno. Probably."

The two were in a field of sunflowers, midway to reaching the Dragon's Keep. "Did you find anything strange?" Genos asked, looking Saitama in the eye. "Well, the ogre comment was kind of rude." Saitama pouted. "Yes, but there must be a reason for as there is a reason for me wearing this 'fursuit'." Gears turned in his head as thought about where they could possibly be. "An ogre, a donkey sidekick, and a princess." The jog remained silent for a while, as the sight of a worn gray castle grew closer and closer.

"Cool, lava." He heard Saitama say, although it was midly hard to hear with sizzling in the background. Genos looked down to examine the origin of the sound.

"Lava.. Dragon's keep? Wait, Master!" "What?" He looked up to see Saitama turn around, hanging on to the handrails of a rickety bridge. "Well, we got to save her at some point." He shrugged, taking another step forward. Genos furiously shook his head, following in his footsteps. "Not that. I know where we are!" "Where?" "We are in the world created by Dreamworks, an American animation company that has-" "Where?!" Saitama groaned.

"Hey now, you're an All Star." Genos whispered. "Shrek?!" He face palmed. "No wonder that midget man called me an ogre." They calmy stepped off the worn bridge. "I'll handle the dragon, you rescue Princess Fiona." "Wait, where's-" Genos ran into the castle. "the princess. Guess I'll just look around." Saitama took the direction opposite to Genos' and ran up the stairs.

* * *

A short woman in a forest green medium length dress laid on a bed in a small room. She skimmed through the only book in the room, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I've only been here for a few hours ,and that stupid dragon hasn't even offered me dinner." She groaned, slamming the book back on a nightstand. "Footsteps? Maybe that dragon is finally giving me something good." She crossed her arms, a smug grin on her face.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A dull voice echoed in the hall outside her door. Frowning, she uncrossed her arms and stood up. "I didn't think she talked." She walked towards the door, pressing her ear against it. A sudden jolt from the door sent her flying backwards. "You idiot, what the hell?!" She glared up at the door, ready to give the dragon a piece of her mind. Dusting herself off, she lunged towards the doorway.

"Midget?!" "Saita- I mean baldy?!" She angrily stumbled over her words, trying her best to hide her blush. "What are you doing here?!" Both shouted. "I came here to save a princess." "Look at the crown, cue ball!" She pointed to her head, and sure enough there was a golden tiara.

"But why didn't you use your powers?" He asked, scratching his cheek. "There seems to be a force field that weakens psychic powers." "Oh. Well, we can take you to Duwop by sundown."

"I'm pretty sure its Duloc." She muttered. "Who's we?" "Yeah, Genos is downstairs fighting the dragon." "Wait, he's what?!" She grabbed his arm, dragging him downstairs. "I know you don't connect the dots, but we're in the damn meme machine movie! Genos isn't supposed to fight the dragon!"

"Master, how do you flirt with a dragon?!" Genos yelled with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Dude, you're asking the wrong guy!" He shouted back. "Would you two shut up?! We have to get out of here!" "As much as I hate to say it, she's right! We don't know what consequences will occur if we don't follow the movie!" Genos jumped down from the lady dragon's tail.

"Wait does that mean I have to get hit in the nu-" "I'm stopping you right there, brainless octopus. And we have to go, now!" The dragon roared, shooting fire directly towards them. "Well, if it's supposed to be like the movie," Saitama slung Tatsumaki over his shoulder, "hang on!"

The trio and dragon ran through the halls of the castle, even though each knew that they could take the dragon lady head on.

Reaching the exit, they escaped, the Dragon chained to her own castle. Saitama set Tatsumaki on the ground. "Oh yeah. Please. I would'st look upon the face of my rescuer." She stated robotically. "I am certain that you don't have to follow the script exactly." Genos mumbled, mildly annoyed with her poor acting.

She rolled her eyes,mumbling something about kissing eggs, then pointed at them. "Listen, I don't know how the hell you or I got here. But all I know is that when we get to Duloc, we're done with this crap." She huffed, sitting down on a nearby boulder. Pointing her finger at a pebble, she strained to pick it up. "My powers don't work at all!" She stomped back over to Saitama.

"Pick me up you bald heathen." "I don't like being called a hen, so no." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's in the script, and I can't fly." He sighed, picking her up bridal style. "Master, I believe that's the wrong way." "Shut it, cyborg. You said we didn't have to follow the script exactly. And the sooner we get there, the better. I don't like this one bit, but we all have to cooperate." She sneered, crossing her arms and facing Saitama.

"Try not to drop me." "Ok." The trio then continued on to the forest in silence.

* * *

"Honestly, baldy over here was right. He's the wrong guy to ask." "Its Saitama." He groaned, although was partially ignored by both parties. "As a woman, I know more about these sorts of things." "I was certain you were a lost brat instead of a lady dragon, but thank you for clarifying." "Why you little-" "So, how do much do you know about Shrek?" Saitama asked, keeping a firm hold on her. "I thought you'd know more about it than me, baldy." She smirked.

"The vague flirtation doesn't happen until the second day." Genos mumbled, walking beside the two. "What?" Saitama violently whipped his head around, in his haste dropping her on the ground. "I told you not to drop me!" She scowled, standing back up with her hands on her hips. "You know what, its whatever." She sighed.

"Since you two came to rescue me, I'm assuming you saw Lord Farquuad." "Yes, apparently our roles must still appear the same to the other inhabitants, considering he called Master Saitama an ogre." "But did he address me by my 'role'? I'm supposed to be Princess Fiona, the one who's curs-Crap!" She hid her face in her hands. "I'm going to rest. There's a cave over that way. Goodnight, I'll see you both in the morning."

"We don't know if anything will happen to you though." Saitama called after her. "Better safe than sorry. Just rip off that tree bark,okay?" She grumbled. He quietly complied, following behind her to hand it over. "Thanks. Now,goodnight." She reached the cave, the tree bark slapped on the doorway once she entered.

"Hey, is it just me or was she trying to be nice?" Saitama's back was facing towards Genos as he continued looking at the doorway. "Its most likely a side effect of being out of her comfort zone. Should I get some firewood?" "Sure."

* * *

 **Next part is halfway done and should be up by probably Friday or Saturday :D**

 **I'm splitting it into 3 parts, since it's 3 acts. Still unsure of whether or not I should've went full AU though. Till the next chapter!**


	2. Loose interpretation

"Do you think she'll be affected by the curse?" Genos asked, sitting down across from Saitama. "Well, none of us had really major changes, you know?" Saitama looked up at the night sky. "But if she was, she'll be fine." He yawned, shifting from his sitting position. "I'm going to sleep. G'night."

* * *

Tatsumaki woke up early the next morning, noticing that the two were sleeping in front of a burnt out camping fire. "I don't want to serenade a bird to death, so I guess we're going hungry. Till lunch, at least." She poked Saitama on the cheek until he woke up. "Don't expect food till 12." He sighed, getting up. "So, how was last night? " "Nothing happened, at least from what I could tell." She stated.

"That's good. But are you sure about breakfast?" He asked, bending down to meet her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure." She scoffed. "Well, there's a river nearby." He said, walking over to the riverbank, "And someone here who could help me fish?" He crouched down, hiding a small grin that appeared on his face. "I'd like to." She sat next to him, intently looking at how he fished without a rod.

Genos watched them from their campsite, reigniting the campfire for breakfast.

* * *

"You know what we'll say when the movie's done?" "What?" "Its all _ogre_ now." Genos stared in horror, while Tatsumaki snickered, walking slightly ahead of the two. "You like lame puns?" He walked in front of her, a lazy grin on his face. "I have some sense of humor." She quirked an eyebrow, smirking and moving past him.

"Impressing him with my powers would make me look like a showoff. Now I know I could impress him with my amazing jokes." She thought to herself. "And the romantic montage comes soon, which means I can finally make a real move." Her hands grabbed the ends of her dress, swaying along with her as she hummed.

A few months had passed since the two had their battle. The feelings of bitter confusion she felt towards him at the time were soon washed away with a crushing attraction. Saitama was very out of place from the other people she had in her life, but in a way, so was she. If there was anyone she would want to be stuck with in another world, it would be him.

Her dreamy thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a familiar curved tree. She halted the two men behind with her hand. "Be ready for those Merry Jackasses to show up in a bit" A hiss was present in her voice.

On cue, Robin Hood swooped in and the two were standing on the curved tree trunk. She struggled in his hold. "Be still, mon cherie, for I am your savior! And I am rescuing you from this green ," he kissed her hand repeatedly, "beast." She gagged, looking at Saitama to say something. Instead, he had an annoyed frown on his face, along with Genos staring up at where she was with an equally disgusted face.

"Listen you green hobo, who do you think you are?" She scolded adding her own flair to the original line. "Oh! Of couse! Oh, how rude. Please let me introduce myself. Oh, Merry Men." He chuckled, gesturing towards a deeper forest area, as the Merry Men popped into the scene.

An accordian riff played as they began to sing the opening of a copyrighted song. The trio remained as annoyed as ever, all struggling to keep a straight face. "I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid! What he's basically saying is he likes to get-" "SHUT UP AND GET TO THE POINT YOU IDIOT!" Saitmama yelled, no longer able to tolerate their antics any longer. Robin Hood and his Merry Men were appalled at his outburst and started snapping their fingers in a harmonious threat to Saitama's life. In the midst of this, Tatsumaki had reached the top of a tree, rocks in hand.

With Robin Hood holding a note with a blade near Saitama's throat, he was abruptly cut off by a pile of rocks crashing down on him. Tatsumaki jumped off the tree with a karate yell. "Man, that was annoying!" She winked at Saitama before finishing off the rest of the Merry Men.

Saitama and Genos looked at her in awe. "Just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean I don't know how to fight without them, kinda." She shrugged, trying to appear bashful. "That was pretty cool. They were getting on my nerves." He grinned at her in appreciation, while a slight blush appeared on her face at his words. "It was nothing- Huh?" She pointed to Saitama's behind. "I don't get it, you didn't get hit in the parts, but the arrow still has to hit your ass?" She face palmed. "Alright cy-" When she turned around to address him, he had already left.

"Blue flower, red thorns. Luckily, I'm not colorblind."

* * *

"It doesn't hurt, but I can't reach." He stated, holding still while she got rid of the arrow.

"Got it!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

/

Genos briskly walked back, knowing he wouldn't have heard a scream for his cue. He heard the two of them talking, although it was pratically inaudible. Tatsumaki shyly rubbed her arm before tugging on his sleeve, motioning for him to bend down.

A small giggle from her was heard before there was silence, the two gazing intently into each others eyes.

"Interruption is on cue, and I don't plan on fainting!" Genos ran towards them, breaking their daze.

They muttered a few words then walked forward. "Just pretend I'm not here!" He shouted after them.

* * *

Romance was something he'd never been good at.

When he carried her across the river, some water splashed on her gown.

The flies came to town, and he couldn't kill a single one.

He let the toad loose and it jumped on her head , all because he didn't want to inflate it.

But she responded to his attemepts rather positively.

She jokingly splashed back at him, and offered to help him dry off.

The toad was rough and bumpy, but she held it her hands, feeding it the surrounding flies.

She happily accepted the daisies from the meadow over a toad balloon, even giving him some daisies in return.

She playfully shoved him aside as they neared the windmill, and he in turned shoved her. Albeit, with a little too much force. She fell in the tall grass, silent and with an unreadable expression. "My bad ,Tats!" He lent her a hand, only to be dragged down to lay next to her. Sprinkling some grass bits on his head, she turned around to face him with a wistful smile. Using each other as a crutch, they got off the grass and ran hand in hand the rest of the way to the windmill.

Genos continued to follow them in the distance, satisfied with their lack of acknowledgement towards him.

* * *

The sky is colored with shades of pink and yellow, as the two sat in front of a campfire. "I'm glad we found these tomatoes. I didn't want to eat a rat." She twirled the twig in her hand, waiting for it to cool. "Eh, its not so bad." Shrugging, he turned the rat rotisserie, earning a squeamish look from her. "If you don't like it, I'll eat the rest. I just don't want you to go hungry."

"Well, maybe just a bite." She said apprehensively, wincing slightly as he plucked the stick from the fire. Letting it cool down momentarily, he tore off a piece and handed it to her. Blowing gently on it, she could see him looking at her from the corner of her eye. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding her nose and plopping it in her mouth. Her eyes opened as the taste settled in. "Delicious!You sure know how to cook, Sai!" She exclaimed, turning to face him.

"Thanks. Back home, sometimes I cook monsters I kill. It makes really good hot pot." The conversation settled into a comfortable silence, the only sounds to be heard was crackling from the fire. "..could I come over sometime?" she whispered, resting her face on her knees. She didn't expect a response, knowing that her question was too quiet for him to hear.

"Bring some meat when you do." He ruffled her hair, chuckling when he realized her tiara was out of place. Looking up, she met his gentle eyes. Brushing her hand against his, she scooted closer. "Hey, Saitama.." "Hm?" "I think you're.. not too be bad to be stuck in another world with." He raised an eyebrow. "You're not too bad either, broccoli head."

"That's not what I wanted to say!" She blurted. "Tats?" "Saitama, I think you're, that you're, umm" "Master, I hope I'm interrupting on time." Genos stood in between the two of them. Saitama sighed.

"Yes, you are. Its sunset, I better go. Goodnight." "Goodnight." The two responded back as she closed the door behind her.

Genos was desperate to keep some of the original script, just in case it got them one step closer to going back home. But another part of him knew he wouldn't receive a direct response regardless of whether or not he asked. Knowing he was risking more time in this world, he foregoed asking him and decided to distract him.

"Master, I'm going to clean the ashes. May you bring some more firewood?" He recieved a silent nod, as Saitama got off the log and walked into the forest.

* * *

"Is it just the roles they've been placed in, or is there something more between the two?" He thought to himself, tossing the ashes from the previous fire. "All I know for certain is that this world has effected our physical capabilites. My powers haven't been noticeably reduced here, considering I still have usage over my Incineration Canons, but my sensors aren't working, perhaps due to the time period this movie is set in, or at least, what it is currently established."

"Master Saitama, as far as I can tell, has not had his powers affected. Miss Tornado has verbally stated and shown that her powers do not work here." He finished removing the ashes, facing the windmill. A cold silence lingered in the air. "Nothing will occur during our encounter, considering she mentioned the curse had no effect."

He entered the house, the only lightsource being a lit torch near the doorway. The floorboards creaked underneath his weight. "Tornado, I have come according to the script. Please enter the room."

A crow sqawked in the distance, then the silence continued. He sighed, then turned to leave when he saw a bright green glow mixing with the warm yellow of the fire.

"I know you're not stupid enough to scream for unnecessary help." Her voice was quiet, as if she was miles away. "You'd be correct." He responded, then heard her sigh.

She stepped into the light, physical appearance unchanged. "Instead of changing into an ogre by night," she said, putting both hands in front of her, "my powers come back." A green glow emanated around her body and hands, as water from a nearby barrel was now suspended in the air. She held it for a moment, before dropping her hands, letting the water splash back in its former place.

"And now I have to kiss that idiot to make sure I can keep them." Her head was low, hiding any expressions she may have been displaying.

"You don't seem to have any problem with that from what I can see." He remarked. "EXCUSE ME?" She shouted, then slapped a hand over her mouth. "What did you just say?" Her eyes narrowed, placing her fists on her hips.

"I was just saying goodnight. Master Saitama should be returning with more firewood shortly." He closed the door, letting her be alone the rest of the night.

He was greeted by the sight of Saitama with a doggie bag in hand, continuing to chew his food. "Oh hey Genos." He held it out. "Want some?" "How long have you been here?" He asked, grabbing it from his hand. "I just got here from that 'Far Away' place and I got lost." "I see." Genos unwrapped a taco. "Although I'm certain the place is called 'Far, Far Away'. And something else I regret to inform." Genos broke off a piece of the log, and threw it in the pit. He lit a small fire, which did nothing to his costume.

"Lord Farquuad is coming by here tomorrow to pick Tornado up." "That's fine, we'll get her back quickly." "Master, we can't do anything until after the 'Hallelujah' scene ends." Saitama groaned. "Its a good song, but that scene's too long."

"Agreed, but what about the-" Saitama was now fast asleep. "dragon." He paused, tossing the now empty doggy bag into the fire.

* * *

A rooster cawed, signaling daybreak. Tatsumaki walked out of the rundown house. "Hey! What's the plan gonna be?" "We'll get to Duloc before sundown. We're following the Hallelujah scene in terms of length, but not its emotional implications." Genos explained to the two. "Alright." "Okay." Saitama and Tatsumaki responded, all three facing the Duloc kingdom. "Right on time." A horse whinny affirmed Genos' schedule.

"Princess, I've brought you a little something." His guards played a fanfare. "Forgive me, Princess, for startling you, but you startled me, for I have never seen such a radiant beauty before. I'm Lord Farquaad." "Lord Farquaad? Forgive me, my lord, for I was just saying a short... farewell." She emotionlessly stated, glaring at Saitama and Genos when they started snickering. "Oh, that is so sweet. You don't have to waste good manners on the orge. It's not like it has feelings." He chuckled haughtily. She cringed, forcing a smile. "Princess ,beautiful, fair, and flawless. I ask your hand in marriage." He kneeled down, not giving any acknowledgment towards her behavior.

"Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?" "Lord Farquaad, I accept. Nothing would make-" She let him interrupt, giving her time to hide her gag. "Excellent! I'll start the plans, for tomorrow we wed!"

"Why wait? Let's get married today before the sun sets." "Oh, anxious, are you? You're right. The sooner, the better. There's so much to do! Threre's the caterer, the cake, the band, the guest list. Captain, round up some guests!" She climbed on the horse, refusing to touch him. "You two better show up." She mouthed at them.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter was done earlier than expected.**

 **Was not expecting people to give this fic the time of day, but thanks a lot for reading xD**

 **Chapter 3 should be here soon!**


	3. Hallelujah is a bit too long of a scene

"I'll go find the dragon. Where shall we meet up?" Genos asked, an hour after Tatsumaki and Lord Farquaad left. "I'm gonna go to Duloc. Good luck with the dragon." Saitama patted him on the back, strolling towards the castle.

"Wait, Master! The wedding isn't for another seven hours!" He ran after him. "We can't afford to mess with the timeline any longer!"

"Then I'll just wait it out, inside." He shrugged, pushing past him.

* * *

"It's only noon, and I'm already sick of this." Tatsumaki hissed, tugging on her veil.

The altar was set, and all the guests attending the wedding were checked off the list. All that needed to be finished was the food for the reception, and due to wedding superstitions, the bride and groom were kept in separate chambers until it was time.

The glass windows illuminated the entire room. She sat at a long table, frustrated with her circumstances."He'll come for me, I know it." She slouched. "After all, it's part of the script." She sighed, a pit settling in her stomach.

A window shattering startled her from her stupor. "Who's there?" She stood up, walking towards the direction of the shatter. "The cake's in here, so this might be the right room." She heard a recognizably dull voice mumble. "Yo, is the bride in here?" He teased.

"Shut up, egghead." She found him sitting on a small set of stairs, which were in various rooms all over the castle due to Lord Farquaad's insecurity. She took a seat next to him, her veil cascading down her back. She knew it was important for her to at least address what would happen between the two of them due to their roles.

"You do know what happens at weddings, right?" She huffed, trying to keep herself from getting flustered. "People get married." He responded, looking like he was happy with his own answer. "No! I mean, yes, but what else?" Her eyes darted in all directions, her blush growing.

He pondered for a moment, still lost as to what she was implying. "Tats, are you worried about the kissing scene?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Her back was facing him, but the quiet tone of her voice indicated that she was no longer angry or annoyed with him. "A little.."

He remained silent, as she buried her face in her gown. "But it's the only way I can keep my powers." She turned to look at him then faced her back towards him yet again. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She rubbed the back of her neck, which was still under her veil. "I lied about nothing happening to me. The first night,I was glowing green and I realized my powers were back. But when the sun came up, they were gone again." She sighed, clasping her palms out in front of her. "My first kiss should be because of mutual romantic feelings. Not for this."

"Tatsumaki," she turned to face him, "I understand. But you should know, you're more than your powers." She remained silent, a small smile on her face. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. "Saitama, I want to say something else. Something I didn't finish yesterday." "What was it?"

"Princess, oh Princess!" A servant's voice rang in the hallway. Panicking, she ushered for Saitama to follow her to the table, lifting the table cloth. "Just hide!" Making sure he was no longer visible, she ran to open the door. "Ah Princess, you look beautiful. Shall we walk you down the aisle?"

* * *

Saitama ran down the stairwell leading to the entrance. "Master!" He heard Genos shout, as he was still a few yards away from him. Reaching the entrance, he took a breath then continued speaking. "I found the dragon. All you have to do is whistle on cue." "Cool."

"May I ask you something?" "Uh, sure?" "If you weren't in his role, would you still kiss her?" "Shouldn't I be tossing you to peek through the window?" Genos sighed, but did not press further. His avoidance of the question, in itself, was his answer.

"Any second now, baldy." She thought to herself, as her and Farquaad leaned towards each other for a kiss.

"I object!" Saitama slammed the doors open, running down the aisle. "Saitama!" She shouted with glee. earning her some weird looks from the guests.

"Oh, now what does he want?Really, it's rude enough being alive when no one wants you, but showing up uninvited to a wedding-"

"We aren't getting married." Tatsumaki scoffed. "I'm not an idiot, you're just marrying her to become king." "How rude! And creepy to refer to yourself in the third person!" She walked away from him and was now a few steps away from Saitama.

Saitama and the attendees ignored him, both parties intent on listening to what she had to say.

"That look in her eyes, it can't be. How disgusting! She's in love with an ogre!"

"I have something to show you, even though I already told you about it." She mumbled the last part, only making it loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled.

She stepped towards the glass windows, which were reflecting the colors of the sunset. A shimmer surrounded her, slowly turning green. She lifted a hand, her psychic glow present around it. Both her and Saitama grinned at one another. The crowd gasped.

"Ugh! It's disgusting! Guards! Guards! I order you to get that out of my sight now! Get them! Get them bo-" "Dude, no you're not." "What did you just call me?" Saitama whistled, signaling for Genos and Dragon to shatter the glass.

"Let him have it, Genny!" "As you wish, Master." Genos mustered his dignity to say out of character lines. "All right. Nobody move. I got a dragon here, and I'm not afraid to use it." She roared. "I'm a donkey on the edge!" Dragon swallowed Farquaad, silencing his screams, then burped out the crown. "Celebrity marriages. They never last, do they?" He slid off of Dragon's back, gently patting her head as a means of gratitude.

"Tornado, the rest of this scene is yours." He bowed, slightly hinting that they should be on script.

"Saitama?" "Yes, Tatsumaki?" "I-I love you." "Really?" "Really,really." "I love you too."

They both stated their lines seamlessly, although Tatsumaki had a growing blush from thinking about what they were about to do. He bent down as she tilted her head up and the two met in a short, but sweet, kiss. The guests "aww" on cue.

"See, wasn't so bad." Saitama ruffled her hair, making her laugh. "Yeah, it definitely wasn't." She floated upwards, her body glowing, the magic causing all the windows to shatter. "My powers!" She exclaimed, floating back down to hug him. "Thanks, Sai."

"Ahem." They heard Genos clear his throat and turned to face him. He pushed his two palms together, then pointed back at them. Gently rolling his eyes, he bent back down only for her arms to wrap around his neck and pull him down the rest of the way. She eagerly kissed his lips, letting the moment linger as long as she could.

He gently pulled away, caressing her hand. "Wanna get some cake before we leave?" She nodded. "K. Be right back." He quickly dashed to the reception hall and returned with an entire tier. Handing it over to Genos, he picked up Tatsumaki bridal style and set her on Dragon's back.

"See ya." He waved at the crowd, jumping on Dragon's back. "Okay, we're leaving any minute now."

"Any minute now." Tatsumaki groaned.

* * *

"It's been three stinkin' hours since we've finished! PG rules are heck!" She screeched. "We already used up the curse counter!" "Dude are you okay?" "And even worse, I've been dude-zoned!"

It was nightfall, and the three found themselves still within range of the kingdom of Duloc.

Saitama was scratching his head in confusion at her last sentence while Genos' donkey ears droop in annoyance.

"That's strange, they're quite sturdy." He reached up to straighten them out, but retracted in shock as he felt them twitch in his grasp. He touched where his own ears were, a growing sense of dread when he could only feel his hair.

The ears on the top of his head twitched again. He grimaced, his eyes slowly drifting to the other two. Even in the dim light of the moon, he noticed their skin had an olive green tinge.

''Master, Tornado!" They halted their conversation and glanced at Genos. Tatsumaki's jaw went slack in shock."Wait, if you're like that, then baldy and I must be-" "You've gone full furry." Saitama commented.

"That's not important! Look at yourself! Look at me!" She angrily waved her hands in air. "My skin was one of the only things about me that wasn't green! And now, AGH!" She stomped around the meadow, Dragon confused about her behavior.

She picked her up by the collar of her wedding dress, Tatsumaki unaware that she was in midair, and sat her down in front of her. She grabbed a couple of twigs and blew a light gust of fire over it. She patted her on the head, content in making her feel more comfortable. Tatsumaki continued grumbling, holding her hands against the warmth of the fire.

This event went unnoticed, however, as Genos continued telling Saitama the current situation. "We might have to go through the events of the best one in the franchise." "Huh?"

"The Fairy Godmother may be the only way we can stop the full transformation."

"We must rest first. I believe the citizens would be more than willing to let us have a place to stay, considering we overthrew their dictator."

"Yo Tats!" She looked up. "Wanna sleep in the castle tonight?"

* * *

 **AN: I did say that this was gonna be three chapters**

 _ **Of the movie.**_

 **But what's three chapters compared to 10? ;D**


	4. Far Far Away

**AN:**

 **Edit 2-8-19: I decided to go back and edit this chapter, since I wasn't super proud of it. I updated the summary too, so they can fit better with the rest of the chapters.**

 **(Would it be considered retconning? ;w;)**

 **I replaced about 2 pages of the original and added an extra page.**

 **Shooting for the 5th chapter to be out at the absolute latest next week!**

 **The dinner scene is too iconic for me to touch :(**

 **College hasn't been bad, but there's still more homework than I thought xD.**

 **Obristol: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this fanfic :D**

* * *

"Thanks again!" Genos called out behind him as the farmer shut the door. Making his way over to the stack of hay in the corner, he sat down and sighed. "I should've seen sleeping in the stable as a possibility." Dragon curled up near his stable, and he could hear her begin to snore. "It's only for the night." He shut his eyes, the ears on his head drooping down.

Saitama and Tatsumaki, on the other hand, weren't having the night go by as smoothly. It wasn't as though they weren't allowed inside the kingdom or the castle. They were very much welcomed. Maybe a little _too_ much.

"You two can sleep in the master bedroom! I'll just change the sheets!" A cheery maid greeted the two, as she ushered them into the castle. "Just wait down here in the kitchen, and feel free to get a snack." She grinned and went up the stairs.

"You know, she's being pretty nice to ogres." "She's just grateful that we caused the end of a dictatorship, or she doesn't want to get eaten." "Wow, so optimistic."

"When did you become sarcastic?" She pouted.

"Oh cool,there's some leftover turkey." He rummaged through the ice box, ignoring her. She face palmed, walking over to him. "You know what she said earlier, right?"

She tapped her foot, waiting for a response. "Staying in the dead midget's room?" "She said 'You two'. As in, she thinks we're a couple." "Well, our characters kissed earlier. By the way, you should probably ask for some PJs." He said, grabbing some of the turkey along with other goodies. "Want some?"

She tugged at her dress, considering his idea. "You're right." She huffed. "But the moment she closes the door, you're sleeping on the floor." She ended her sentence with a smirk. "I'm back! Please, follow me." The maid returned, a tired, yet content, smile on her face.

"Thank you, Miss?" "Christine. Take this night in the castle as my form of gratitude."

* * *

After thanking her for the pajamas, Christine left the two alone. Three, if you counted the Magic Mirror.

"Didn't you host Far Away Idol?" "It's Far _Far_ Away, and he doesn't do that yet!" She angrily whispered at him, Mirror looking on in confusion. "Uh, excuse me?" The two turned to face him. "Any need for my services?" He grinned shyly.

"I didn't even think about that." She mumbled, walking closer to him. "Mirror Mirror on the wall, tell us who we are." His face moved to the left as the black void behind him transitioned to a large beige castle that carried hints of red in its peaks.

"You're Princess Fiona of Far Far Away. Your parents are Harold and Lillian." He transitioned to a family portrait, the two 'ogres' staring intently at it. "And since your story is published for the world, there's really no need to go over it. " His face popped back into frame. "I'm assuming that since you're permanently an ogre, you broke the spell." He grinned, facing towards Saitama.

"And you must be Shrek, Fiona's boyfriend." "I guess you could put it like that." He shrugged, Tatsumaki hiding her face in her hands.

"Your parents kicked you out of their swamp when you were around seven years old. And you have impressive laser breath!" Mirror beamed, his gushing being responded to by bemused headshakes. "Sorry, must've mistaken you for Steig. But seeing as you're here now, you've really come a long way since those angsty teen days." He winked.

"Anything else you know about us?" Tatsumaki asked, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"You two came along with a sentient talking donkey named Donkey and the dragon who used to guard your castle, Princess. Putting your hoof to your face cannot be sanitary." He mumbled the last sentence. "But that's about all I know about you. I'm not clairvoyant you know."

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway dude." Saitama nodded, a small smile on face. He walked over to the bedroom curtains, untying the ropes to let a bit of moonlight into the room. Tatsumaki stole a glance in his direction before walking closer to Mirror.

"Could you project a fireplace please?" She whispered. "Of course." He flickered over to a crackling fireplace, a faint violin track playing.

"Hey, Shrek?" "Yeah?" "Sorry about telling you to sleep on the floor. You take the bed." "Do you move a lot in your sleep?" "I don't think so, why?"

He ushered her to sit on the bed while he grabbed a few pillows and placed them in the middle.

"If it weirds you out, Chrischan gave us some extra blankets." He pointed to the pile near the door, his eyes drooping slightly from exhaustion. She blinked at his words, trying not to correct him.

"Thanks, that'd be..nice." She got off the bed, picked up a blanket, rolling herself into a burrito when she hopped onto her side of the bed. "Hey, don't get too comfy." He teased, poking at the blanket. "We've slept outside for days, let me have this." Her mild complaint was muffled.

"Alright then. Goodnight." Yawning, he pulled the blanket over himself, his back facing her.

He passed out before he could notice two tiny arms reaching out to wrap around him.

* * *

Satisfied with leaving the former henchman Thelonious in charge of the kingdom for the time being, the quartet bid farewell to Duloc as they returned to Shrek's swamp.

"I would've preferred we reach the kingdom of Far Far Away by tonight, however we should wait to receive an invitation from the King and Queen." Genos stated, as the three rode on Dragon.

"Of course, that comes after the honeymoon montage so that means Shrek and Fiona's wedding has to take place. I'd be very honored if you two allowed me to plan the wedding."

"Well, I guess we owe it to Shrek and Fiona. When we go back, their relationship here should stay the same." Saitama stated, looking at Tatsumaki for a response, his hand absentmindedly resting on hers. She sighed contently, but quickly changed her blissful expression when she saw them staring at her.

"Sheesh, you don't have to guilt me into this baldy." She faced away from the two men, her scowl distracting from the teasing glint in her eyes. "But I get to pick the maid of honor."

/

The two shared a kiss as rose petals are thrown at them from all directions. Dragon nudged Genos as they watched Saitama and Tatsumaki ride off in the onion carriage. They waved goodbye through the back window. "We'll be back in a week!" Saitama shouted, before shifting back inside.

"I think the only thing that'll change when they get back is.." "Dronkey babies. Kind of a shame too. They're pretty adorable." Saitama finished.

The two giggled, a loud snort coming from Tatsumaki when Saitama started throwing ideas for Genos' and Dragon's ship name. "Stop it, dummy!" She weakly elbowed him, her hand covering her mouth.

"All I'm saying is it's technically canon. Not setting sail, but close."

At the same time, Genos was trying to explain to Dragon why they should slow things down a bit.

/

As the sky slowly shifted from bright blue to magenta, the two switched back and forth between chatting and sitting in comfortable silence.

"I didn't know he was patient enough for more than a 5 minute conversation." She mused to herself, as Saitama was silently staring at the scenery outside his window. "Are we really going to do all the honeymoon junk they did?" She asked out loud.

"Nah, but Genos doesn't have to know." Without turning away from the window, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled tan paper.

"It's a map of Duloc. Found it in Shrek's stuff." Scanning it briefly, she arched an eyebrow, frowning."You can't just hand me a map and not say where you want to go." He turned around to face her.

"Well, we can pick places when we get inside." He pointed at the gingerbread house behind her.

"I hope you brought the camera at least." She mumbled,crossing her arms and stepping outside to help Saitama unload the carriage.

* * *

When they returned from the week long honeymoon, Genos and Dragon were waiting outside the hut. "Welcome back Master Saitama and Miss Tornado. How was the trip?" "Fun. So much fun." Tatsumaki grinned painfully."We scared Little Red and met a mermaid." She pouted. "He wouldn't let me snack on some of the wall, even though he had a piece."She pointed an accusing finger at him. "It tasted old." He stuck his tongue out remembering it.

"Here they come!" Genos pointed to a group of men coming from the forest.

A fanfare played. When it finished, one of the men started playing the theme to Hawaii Five-0. The messenger whacked him with the scroll, his broken spirit being heard through the ending flat note.

"Enough, Reggie." He cleared his throat and opened the letter. "Dearest Princess Fiona,you are hereby summoned to the Kingdom of Far, Far Away for a royal ball in celebration of your marriage. At which time the King will bestow his royal blessing... upon you and your..uh…," He looked up and squinted at Saitama,glancing at the towering red dragon. "Prince , the King and Queen of Far, Far Away. A.k.a. Mom and Dad."

"Tell Mom and Dad we'll be on our way." Tatsumaki said, as the two men and dragon nodded.

"We'll leave to let you pack then." The messenger handed her the scroll,then turned to leave before she grabbed his sleeve.

"Can you also ask them to make our arrival a family gathering?" "I'll see what I can do, Princess." He bowed, motioning for the fanfare men to leave.

/

Leaving various fairytale creatures to house sit 'his' swamp, Saitama threw the luggage on the back of the carriage. "Dragon and I will be following behind you." He bowed, before mounting on her back. "I feel like he's doing this to preserve what's left of his dignity." She mumbled before hopping onto the carriage. "C'mon Sai!"

"See you there dude." He waved before following suit. "Until then, Master." "Take a break when necessary." Genos addressed Dragon before they soared into the sky.

* * *

"You know, I actually went there a while back." Saitama leaned against the window, looking at her. "For what?" "I was hungry." "And you didn't bring me anything?"

"Hey, you were hiding." Tatsumaki grinned sheepishly. "Yeah..Hey, did you see them?"

"Her parents? I saw the castle. But nothing else." "Oh, I see." She looked down.

"We'll see them soon. Are they your favorite characters or something?" She faced the window, stammering. "N-no! I was just umm..Asking for Fiona! Yeah!" She turned back around, crossing her arms, a proud smirk on her face.

"Whatever you say, midget." He gently rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Hey-" She began to retort, but gasped, tugging at his sleeve and pointing out her window. "Baldy, I think they took my suggestion." The backgate to the castle opened, Queen Lillian and King Harold standing at the doorway.

"Prince Charming has never been a shy fellow." He whispered to Lillian as they began walking down to the carriage. "Well Fiona hasn't exactly seen her kingdom in years." At the same moment, Saitama stepped out of the carriage and Tatsumaki flew out.

The King and Queen did not notice this as they continued whispering to each other about the oddness of Fiona's request. "Hey Tats, you probably shouldn't float when they're around." "Since when did you care about continuity?" She muttered. "Fine." She dropped down, holding his hand.

"Who on earth are they?" Harold commented to Lillian. "I think that's our daughter. And I think she had a good reason to ask that we meet like this." The four met in the middle.

"Mom, Dad. It's great to see you." She stood on the tip of her toes to hug them. "I'd like you to meet my husband, Shrek." "Hey, what's up?" Saitama waved, to the dismay of Tatsumaki. Harold continued to frown at him.

Dead silence was killed by a loud roar. "Master, we made it!" Dragon bent down, allowing Genos to get off. She nuzzled his cheek, Genos staring deadpanned at the eyes of his companions, although he blushed a bit from the attention.

"My apologies, Your Highnesses." "And who are you?" Harold quirked an eyebrow. "I am Donkey, the steed who went with Shrek to rescue your daughter. And the fire breathing dragon next to me is the former defender of that castle." She huffed, a small puff of smoke coming out of her mouth. "And my girlfriend."

"Well, shall we notify the kingdom of your arrival?" Lilian turned to face Tatsumaki for her response. "Could we hold that off until tomorrow, please? I just want for them to get to know you better." She pleaded.

"Certainly, dear. That sounds lovely, right Harold?" She elbowed him in the ribs. He grumbled, continuing to frown disapprovingly at Saitama. Everyone, with the exception of the large dragon, made their way inside. "We'll find a room for her, don't fret." Lillian petted Genos' head.

"Girlfriend,huh?" Tatsumaki whispered. Genos put on a fake pensive pose. "If I recall correctly, your husband is right next to you." "Whoa, don't drag me into this man." Saitama put his hands up, earning a "Hmph!" from her.

"Fiona, you and Shrek can freshen up in your room. Donkey, you may use the room next to them. We'll see you in the dining hall in a few hours." She waved goodbye, heading to her chambers. Harold had left earlier.

"You know, I just realized we don't know where her room is." Tatsumaki said quietly, mentally slapping herself. "Would it be bad to ask her?" Saitama mumbled.

"Mom! Wait a minute." "What is it honey?" She turned back around. "Well, it's been so long and I..kind of forgot where my room is." "It's upstairs, to the left." She hugged her, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" "Yes, just a little tired from the trip." She stepped back, removing the queen's hand from her face.

"Please make sure she rests." She looked at Saitama, who nodded. "She's in good hands." She smiled with relief.

* * *

The trio gathered in Fiona's bedroom, reading through her diary. "I know she wrote all this when she was nine, but it still feels invasive." Tatsumaki said, flipping through another page. "Skip to the end." Saitama said, scratching his nose.

"Truly an excellent idea, Master. By finding out what's in the last entry we can-"

"Dear Diary, tonight is my last night in Far Far Away. It's past my bedtime, but it doesn't matter. I'll be able to stay up in the tower as well, anyways. Waiting for my Prince Charming!"

"Well that didn't help solve anything." She quickly shut the book, sporting a forced grin. "Wait, Prince Charming?" Saitama asked. "The arrogant man who was supposed to rescue Princess Fiona. Unfortunately, since our arrival has not been broadcasted, the Fairy Godmother won't come here tonight. Unless.." He tapped his chin, glancing at Saitama and Tatsumaki.

"Tornado, may you leave the dinner early? I believe you have a wish for her." She smacked his head. " I'm not going to cry just to see some crooked old hag, dumbass!" "She may be our way home, brat!" "It's worth a shot." Saitama shrugged, standing up and stretching. Genos sighed.

"I'm going downstairs. You guys coming?" Saitama stood at the doorway. "Just remember to confront Harold when he's getting on your case, alright baldy?" "Uhh.." She huffed, pushing past him. "I have to meet with the guards about Dragon outside. I'll be in the dining hall soon." Genos ran downstairs.

"Didn't you just say you were hungry? Don't just stand there, let's go!" She didn't wait for a response as she dragged him down the stairs behind her.

"Don't forget the hot bowl is for washing your hands!"

* * *

"You promised to come up here and cry!" Genos scolded Tatsumaki, who was flaring up. "I never promised anything! Besides, the baldy only did half of the job!" "Hey, I did what you asked." "'Okay dude' is not an angry response! _Shrek_ is the one you should be worried about copying!"

"Uhh.." Tatsumaki slammed the doors shut behind her, locking them. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she groaned. "It's already been a long day, I don't need this."

"Doesn't she meet Harry or something?"

"What?" They both turned around to face him.."Yeah, she meets with Tats-er Fiona's dad."You're right! I totally forgot about that!" Tatsumaki exclaimed, giving him a light hug. "Except she doesn't know we're here." She frowned, crossing her arms.

"Well, the king and queen's room is above ours. We can check for ourselves." He shrugged.

"I knew there was a brain in there." She gently tapped his forehead, smirking. A wave of relief washed over her when she saw that the doors leading to the balcony were still shut. Putting a finger up to her lips, she shoved the doors open and floated upwards to settle in the corner of the balcony above.

Saitama and Genos followed suit, although Saitama's less than graceful landing prompted a loud "Shh!" from Tatsumaki.

They decided to wait five minutes, those five minutes slowly turning into ten. A gust of wind was heard in the distance, the trio sharing the hope of seeing her. They were met with disappointment when they looked up and saw nothing but the stars and moon.

Not wanting to risk getting caught, Tatsumaki floated all three of them back to Fiona's room.

"Miss Tornado, are you sure?" "She knows when tears are fake. We can search for her factory tomorrow." She blankly stared at him, silently trying to convince him to go along with her idea.

"All right, Puss!" Saitama fist pumped the air, a childish grin on his face. Tatsumaki her rolled her eyes, although was internally gushing about how adorable he looked.

* * *

"You staying up?" She looked up to see him in red button up pajamas. "Well, until King Harold shows up." Waving her hand dismissively, she pulled a blanket over herself.

She jolted when he sat on the other side of the bed, facing her. "What?" She asked. "What do you think they're doing?" "Who?" She grumbled, sitting up. "Shrek, Donkey and Fiona?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "I honestly didn't think about that. Where do you think they are ?" "In our place." Tatsumaki winced. "We'll have a lot of explaining to do when, well if, we go home." "Not really." "What do you mean 'not really'? How are we supposed to explain why we didn't help out?" "They'll handle it just fine. After all, they're heroes too."

"But for how long will they be able to?" Tatsumaki retorted. "And what about our reputations?! If they saw the esteemed Tornado of Terror being romantic with some bald nobody-" She stopped herself when she saw his annoyed stare, struggling between her pride and her admiration.

"Sai, I-"

"Sounds more like you're worried about your rep more than mine. I don't really care about mine, but if you feel that way about yours after this we'll figure something out.." He brought his hand up to his chin."It's not like we act exactly like them either." He pointed out.

She lowered her head and sighed. "That was out of line."

"Hey, no sweat. If it makes you feel better, or grossed out, King gave me an HA doujin that had a tiny BaldTornado comic." He chuckled,patting her shoulder goodnaturedly and heading over to the bookcase. "You can't just say that then drop it!" Her angry face didn't match her playful tone.

"Well I haven't gotten to it yet. You can borrow it when I'm done." "Why are you torturing me?"

"To prepare you for these." He dropped his findings in the middle of the bed, which included A Guide to a First Love  and Learn to Diss Nee ."Those medieval manga are for me by the way."

Before she could retort his statement, there was a light knock on the door. Tatsumaki quickly covered herself and faced away from the door. Saitama got up to answer. She could hear muffled speaking that abruptly ended when he shut the door. He tapped her on the shoulder, handing her a note. Confused, she sat up and read:

 _Meet me in the deepest part of the woods, near the river. I owe you an apology. - King Harold_

"He wasn't out there?" Her voice held a hint of scorn. "That's rude." "You're one to talk." He yawned, lying back down on the bed and picking up his manga. She slouched back into the blanket, knowing he wasn't exactly wrong. "Just be ready for tomorrow." She grumbled, facing her back towards him.

* * *

 _"This is the Chrystal Cavern for sure! Its so beautiful!" She beamed. "Let's go inside then!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. She'd almost argue that his glimmer in his eyes made the crystals pale in comparison._

 _/_

 _"Slow down, baldy!" She screeched, clinging tightly to his neck from behind as he ran towards a red bricked building marked "Ye Olden Grocery". "Tats, think of the ogre-whelming discounts!"_

 _"Stop your damn puns! I'm getting an 'ogre-whelming' headache!"_

 _/_

 _"Saitama?" "Hm?" He mumbled, barely awake. "I've been meaning to say this for a while.." "Oh? What is it?" "I think you're wonderful, and I really li-admire your skills as a hero." "Thanks, Tats." He yawned. "You're pretty cool yourself."_

 _/_

"Well that's a way to respond to a confession." She thought sarcastically, as she reminisced about their honeymoon. "Then again, I didn't exactly say _all_ of what I wanted." She sighed, her busy mind not allowing her any sleep.

She turned back to face him, seeing that he had fallen asleep while reading. She lightly stroked his hand, quietly gasping when his palm faced upwards, like he was granting her permission to hold it. She quickly put the unfinished book on the floor using her powers, then firmly grasped his hand in hers.

"What am I doing? I should be worried about getting us back home!" She groaned "No more distractions!" The warmth of his hand escaped from hers as she turned back around, trying to rest before the entire kingdom would know of their arrival. Along with the dreaded request for the Fairy Godmother.

She tossed and turned the rest of the night.


	5. A Fairly Strange Discovery

**AN: A bit of a late chapter, but hopefully the content (and the length) will more than make up for it.**

 **I can't really stick to an exact schedule, but expect Chapter 6 to be out sometime in the next month.**

 **Abbreviating Fairy Godmother to FGM at some points because while it extends the word count, I don't want 10% of this chapter to be just those words xD.**

 **At this point it might be considered a crossover, so if it disappears from the OPM section, you'll know why.**

 **Extra side note, this story is retconning the events of Shrek 3 and 4, for the most part. As in, both movies still exist in the OPM verse, but the characters themselves did not experience those events in full. (Hope that explanation wasn't confusing because of my wording ono)**

 ** _Italics are for dreams and memories._**  
 **With all that said, let's get back into the story!**

* * *

"Mornin' Tats." She lifted her head up and sighed. "Morning. Get dressed by noon." She stated tiredly, pulling the covers off of herself before doing a double take. "Wait, aren't you supposed to go meet the king in the forest?" She crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow. "You know it's almost 10:30, right?" He had his hands behind his back.

"Damn it!" She quickly hopped off the bed, not sparing him a second glance as he seemed to bounce in place. "By the way, guess who I brought?" His grin grew wider. "Sai, not now!"

"Who's 'Sai'? And why are you calling the princess 'Tats'?" A small voice was heard from behind him. "Its Puss! In boots!" He brought his hands out from his back,trying his best to make the partially ruined moment a 'Ta-da!' one. "Hola, princess!" Puss waved his paw shyly. "Hello Puss, could you excuse me? I have to get dressed. Why don't you stay with me, honey?" She looked them both up and down quickly before dashing to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you at the welcome ceremony later, boss." He clicked his tongue and finger gunned at him. "See ya then, dude." Saitama finger gunned back, shutting the door behind him.

"How'd this morning go? Guessing it went practically the same, since the Spanish cat is here." "Well, considering the ceremony days are switched, not really." He shrugged.

/

 _"Let's just stand here and wait for the cat." Saitama stood near the bush shaped like Shirley Bassey. "I can hear his purring." Genos whispered._

 _A thud sound in front of them as an orange cat with a black cavalier hat and black boots landed in front of them, drawing out his sword. "Ha-ha! Fear me, if you dare!" He hissed._ _"Its him! Puss!" Saitama exclaimed, grinning. Puss lunged at him, Saitama catching him with his hands. Although thrown off for a bit from Saitama's reflexes, he clawed at his face, making Saitama drop him._

 _"Ow!" Puss continued to jump around him, clawing and scratching on Saitama's body. "Master, I got him!" Genos caught Puss, keeping a firm grip on him._

 _"How is it possible that such a strong grip can come from donkey hooves?!" He struggled in his hold, giving up after coughing up a hairball. Both the man holding him and the man he attacked were grossed out. Genos glared at him, his grip tightening. "How dare you scratch his face?" "This was nothing personal, mijo! My father is sick and my mother-"_

 _Saitama interrupted him, taking him from Genos' hands and nuzzled him against his cheek, to the surprise of Puss. "I know. You were just paid." "Si, I was?" His comment came out more like a question. "Well, at least the scratching is over." Saitama put him back on the ground._ _Genos coughed._

 _"How did you know I was coming, senior?" The two men looked at the cat on the forest floor. "I could hear the two of you talking before, and you called me by name." He pointed to Saitama._

 _"Its a bit disheartening that the king still ordered a bounty on you even though you didn't fight back at dinner last night." Genos whispered, his ears drooping._

 _"Actually, I don't know who paid me." "What?" "Oh, sorry. I was eavesdropping." He grinned sheepishly. "I wasn't aware you had any relation to the king, which is?"_

 _"He's Princess.. Fiona's husband, Shrek." Genos had paused slightly between his words, as he was still processing what Puss had said. "Are you under client confidentiality?"_

 _"No, they simply kept themselves anonymous." He dusted off his cavalier hat. "But I apologize for judging you so soon. I would like to repay you for sparing my life."_ _Saitama picked him up, carrying him on his back. "Its fine, dude." Puss chuckled. "'Dude', eh? I like that nickname." Saitama smiled. "Wanna go to the castle?" The cat gasped in delight. "Thanks boss!"_

/  
"Already knew he was a pretty swell guy, well, cat-" "Baldy, didn't you tell fursuit-borg about last night?" "What about last night?" He could hear a light smack on the other side of the door.

"The king, his note." "Ohh. No I didn't, my bad." "No need to worry, Master. I've heard everything." Genos appeared at Fiona's doorway, his right hoof up in the air. He then looked down at it and sighed, setting it to a resting position. "My apologies, I forgot I couldn't affirm with my hooves."

Tatsumaki felt a sense of pity for him, but it was hidden in layers of annoyance. Genos walked over and sat on the bed. "But this does change matters. Perhaps this time, he was more ashamed about his behavior considering your patience. As for the anonymous bounty, he could've disguised himself. I'll keep an eye on him during the ceremony, however." His hooves shuffled on the floor a bit as he got lost in thought.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's get this ceremony over with." She stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped her arm around Saitama's. The trio walked silently outside, Puss following in tow.

/  
Even without her telepathy, she could tell that the three of them were thinking the same thing: "This ceremony is even worse than I thought it'd be."  
"Its wonderful to be back in my kingdom of Far Far Away! The man beside me is my husband, Shrek." "Good to be here." His wave was forced.

The crowd remained silent at her greeting, and she could see people pulling out pitchforks when Saitama took over. Genos managed to win some positive responses from the crowd. The menacing dragon girlfriend behind him definitely put him at an advantage.

Genos intensely stared at the king, who didn't seem to notice.

"The wedding ball will take place the day after tomorrow. The entirety of the kingdom is welcome to attend." Lillian ended the ceremony with a brief farewell.

When it was time to go back inside, they couldn't tell which one of them wanted to leave the most.

* * *

"What's the plan now, Donkey?" She hissed, crossing her arms. "The official dinner was already last night, so I suggest we just head to the forest immediately."

"Can we bring Puss?" "N-" "Certainly, Master." "Looks like my opinion doesn't matter." She mumbled, although the grin that appeared on his face lifted her bad mood. "Fine. But he has to wait outside."

/  
Puss remained unaware of their intentions, but was thrilled to accompany them to the Fairy Godmother's potion factory.

/  
The sun was still high in the sky, a light haze of clouds covering it. The large trees engulfed the quartet in shade. The deceptive cottage-factory was in the distance.

"You know he's gonna find out who we really are when we ask her for that wish, right?" She whispered to Saitama as Genos and Puss conversed in front of them. 'For privacy', as Genos put it.

"Eh, it was still cool knowing the guy." "I..guess I could say the same about Lillian and Harold." He quirked an eyebrow at her statement, but smiled. "Wonder if Genos said bye to Dragon before coming here." He left the statement hanging in the air.

The two continued walking in silence. "Would he take my confession more seriously if I said it when we got back?" She thought to herself, rubbing her arm nervously. A loud whistle made her cringe. "Looks like we're here." Saitama stated the obvious. She sighed, leaving her thoughts on the back burner.

The quartet walked in, taking in the view of the large Fairy Godmother portraits on the wall behind the small fairy clerk. Genos cleared his throat. "Hello. Is the Fairy Godmother-" "Here? Yes, but she's not taking any clients today. So, go on your wa-" He looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of Tatsumaki. "Princess Fiona?!" "Could you still ask?" "C-certainly!" He pressed the button on the intercom, notifying the Fairy Godmother, who was eager to accept her at the library right away.

"Madam, she brought others. Are they welcomed as well?" He asked nervously, glancing at Saitama and Genos. "Sure, why not?" While she didn't exactly sound enthusiastic, at least all three of them could be back home at the same time. If she granted their wish, of course.

/  
"What do you mean you're not the princess? Are you running through a cold or through a fever?" She furrowed her brow. "Haven't you noticed I've been floating?" Tatsumaki pointed to herself as well as the books around her to emphasis her point.

"What floating? Have you been drinking? How many fingers am I holding up?" She held up three fingers directly in her face, causing Tatsumaki to groan in frustration.

"Well it you aren't drunk, then it might be a side effect of you..growing up." She looked her up and down nervously. She glanced briefly at Saitama before turning back to Tatsumaki. "Sorry dearie, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Unless you're telling me you want to go back to being a human?"

"No, its fine. Thanks anyway." She floated back down, dropping the books around her. "If you say so." She chuckled haughtily. "If you are in need of my services in the future, happiness is only a teardrop away, Princess." She handed her a business card, to which Tatsumaki hesitantly took.

Her wand flickered, and she pointed to the doorway before poofing out of the room. Tatsumaki directed her powers to surround herself and her companions before floating the entirety of the trio through the back door.

"I told you it wouldn't work, furborg." She scoffed, dropping them all carelessly on the ground. "You never said anything of the sorts, royal brat!"

"EXCUSE ME WHO ARE YOU"?!" The bickering duo turned to face a terrified feline. "LA PRINCESA IS NOT A BRUJA! WHO ARE YOU REALLY?!" He was shaking in his boots, his pupils shrinking. "A-are any of you really who you say you are?!" His volume was lower, and his voice was hoarse. He shakily drew out his sword, but didn't aim it at anyone in the trio.

Genos glared in her direction, which didn't help reduce the fear Puss was feeling.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything, Puss." Tatsumaki, Genos and Puss all turned to face the person they expected to hear from the least.

"I gave her the benefit of the doubt, that she'd be able to send us home, and everything would go back to normal. I never planned what to say if she didn't believe us. I didn't think about what to do if we couldn't go home. So,you wanna know who I really am?" Puss lowered his sword, but continued to firmly stand his ground.

"I'm Saitama. In my world, I'm a hero for fun."

* * *

"And do you know how you got here?" The quartet were in the gazebo where Dragon was staying. Puss was more at ease, knowing now that the people who surrounded him would never cause him harm.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out myself." Genos paced back and forth, his ears twitching. "I'm certain that the real Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are wondering that themselves as well. However, if I didn't say it before," He turned to face Puss "I'm pleased to have you by our side."

"Thanks, 'fellow sentient animal'." Puss grinned, quoting Genos from his detailed explanation on who they were. Tatsumaki smirked as well, earning what seemed to be an attempt of a pout from Genos.

"On the other hand, I'm not sure we should tell the king or queen. Although he seems to be in his own world at the moment, we should be cautious around him." The cybernetic donkey paused to face Dragon, who continued avoiding eye contact. He sighed, and continued talking.

"Master-" "You know, if you want all this to be a secret, you better start calling me Shrek. No offense, dude." Saitama said. "None taken, M- Mister Shrek." "It's a start." He shrugged.

"You could call him 'boss' too." Puss added. Tatsumaki groaned. "Just so furborg doesn't waste half an hour of our lives here are the rules!" She pointed to Genos. "No calling baldy 'Master', no flaming up your suit for the hundredth time, and try to be Murphier!" Not waiting for a response, she pointed to Saitama.

"No 'dudes', no 'Tats' and remember; Shrek has more of a temper!" Again, she didn't give time for a response and lastly pointed to herself. "No floating, no nicknames, and you need to tone down your temper." Genos interrupted her, ducking when she threw dead leaves at him.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today." Saitama stood up. "I'm hungry, let's eat." He grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the castle. Puss began to run in their direction as well before being halted by Genos. "Could you wait here a moment please? I don't want to ruin the boss' or Fiona's good mood." "Uhh, sure Donkey." He sat back down, both eyes focused on him.

"The Fairy Godmother didn't believe us when we told her we didn't belong here." "Well, you don't look too out of place." "However, you realized the minute Fiona started floating, she wasn't who she appeared to be." "Yes, and..?" "She did the same thing in front of the Fairy Godmother, but she didn't believe her."

"Puss, I believe we need her business card. She owes us an explanation."

* * *

 _"Morning, honey." "Morning, dear." The two responded to each other sleepily, before suddenly sitting up. "Hey uh..why are we sleeping on rocks?" Shrek asked. They stood up, looking down at their's and the other's apparel. "What is this?" He picked up the end of the cape, letting it drop back down to his side. "Why is my dress ripped?!" Fiona twirled around to look at herself from all angles, feeling uncomfortable with the cold breeze around her legs._

 _"Well, here." He tore off his cape, and handed it over to her. She tied it around her lower half, making sure to tighten the knot. "Thanks. Maybe this is just a prank by our friends. Let's just find our way back to the swamp." She reassured him, although she herself felt something was off. "They wouldn't dress us in this..right?" She thought._

 _Neither took notice of his cape regenerating._

 _/_

 _"Where did all these mirror buildings come from?" Fiona glanced around, protectively clutching Shrek's arm when saw people stare. She was used to people staring at the two, but it had been a while since they looked this..disgusted. "Maybe Duloc has a new ruler." Shrek mentioned the old kingdom. Whispering began to stir around them. "Maybe." Her response was hesitant._

 _"Ugh, I can't believe they're hanging out." "Yeah, I didn't think she'd stoop so low." She saw two teenage girls whispering and staring intensively in their direction. Their strange outfits didn't assure her in the least._

 _"What's a woman like you doing with scum like him?" A man's voice shouted from across the street, others joining in the jeering. She let go of Shrek's arm, standing in front of him with her arms held out protectively. "Leave him alone!" She yelled. "Wait, woman?" She didn't notice Shrek smiling softly at her actions. A loud thud interrupted the continuous jeering, which was replaced by screaming. "Looks like Dragon came to our rescue." Shrek smirked, only for his antennas to droop back in shock. A large star shaped being emerged, stomping all over buildings in the distance. Before either could attempt to run and stop it, they heard a familiar voice shouting._

 _"Shrek! Fiona! Shrek! Fiona!" "Donkey?" "Shrek, Fiona, where are you?!" Loud footsteps could be heard as well as Donkey's imitation of the Big Bad Wolf. "I'm so glad I found you two! I woke up in the middle of a forest, and I accidently flipped off this girl with swords! I ran before she could catch me, but I still wanted to make sure y 'all were still-" He took a moment to breathe as he looked over their appearances, the two staring at his new form. He was a lanky black man, who'd look like any other human except for the large donkey ears. They couldn't tell whether if just his arms or his entire body that was metal. "So,uh, what's going on with y'all two?" He asked, scratching his head._

 _"We're definitely not in the swamp anymore."_

 _/_

"Get out of here, Fiona!" Shrek bellowed. Fiona nodded, tears running down her cheeks as she ran towards an alleyway. "Now, Donkey!" "You got it, Shrek!" He jumped into the air, getting caught and flung by Shrek towards a slime monster. "Machine Gun Blows!" He shouted, the monster disintegrating instantly.

"Don't do something so reckless like that!" Fiona ran back out of the alleyway, clutching her bleeding arm. "Well, we're fine, aren't we dear? You, on the other hand,.." He ripped off a piece of his cape, and wrapped it around her arm. "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "But we should find a hospital."

"By the way Donkey, you seem to be adjusting well to having two legs." She chuckled. "I told y'all before, I was a human. But that's old news," He waved his hand dismissively, although a large grin appeared. The tension from before had now dissolved, as the trio began walking downtown, trying to look for people nearby to ask if they knew where the hospital was.

Like the superhero trio, the medieval trio had also not considered the amount of time that had passed since they found themselves in a dangerous world of monsters. Their transformations involved Donkey's ears becoming human ones, and Shrek and Fiona's skin shifting to a light peach flesh tone. However, their large ears stayed, Shrek's shifting downwards due to standard human anatomy, making them look more like elves.

However, unlike our superhero trio, they've only recently began adjusting to their surroundings.

"We found out their names already, maybe we should start using them." Fiona said, breaking the silence. "Although it sucks we still know barely a thing about these people! All we really know about them is that they're famous superheroes." She sighed.

"Well that, and our relationship is apparently 'hot gossip'." Shrek chuckled awkwardly. "At least you have your wife. My baby is out there with some cyberpunk stranger!" Donkey sobbed. "A-" "Machine Casanova, stupid pretty boy, etcetera. We know." Shrek facepalmed.

"If they ever found out I'm pregnant, it'd be a hell." She gently rubbed her belly, which was beginning to show.

/

The doctors frantically attended to her wound, and they were quickly able to go home.

"Its so weird turning human again." She thought. "Although I can't imagine how difficult it must be for them to turn into different species. Well, somewhat." She giggled silently.

The Hero Association headquarters loomed over them, a strange yet familiar sight to them. They checked into the apartment, not paying any mind to the strange glares that had become commonplace.

/

"And then, this woman laughs at me for telling her I'm married!" Donkey recounted his day,pleased when he saw them laughing. "Turns out Genos is a serious guy, so she just congragulated me for having a sense of humor. She wants to hang out again tomorrow, and who can say no to someone who appreciates your funny bone?" He grinned.

"The same guy, well, 'bro', from last week invited me over to play videogames again. I was late today because I was kicking his ass, in a dating simulator of all things. Of course, I think its unfair to go against someone who's happily married." Shrek recounted, Fiona elbowing him gently.

"Wish my day had gone as well as yours. The Association didn't tell me about a fan meetup until a few hours before it started, and when I got to the convention center I was knocked over by the fans! Apparentely,the HA figured I didn't need bodyguards _or_ a table, so I just stood there getting squished and having cameras shoved in my face!" She face palmed, groaning. "I just hope I didn't give them a bad impression, or that I hurt the baby." "Speaking of, shouldn't you and the baby get some rest?" Shrek patted her shoulder. She nodded, smiling tiredly.

* * *

The lights that surrounded the sign of Far Far Away paled in comparison to the full moon and stars that shone above it. This sight couldn't be appreciated by anyone other than Dragon, since the rest of our heroes were inside having a quiet late dinner.

"I think the cyborg and the cat figured it out, but the baldy still hasn't put the pieces together." Tatsumaki thought, grumbling to herself as she picked at her ham. Genos shot her a dirty look as she used her powers to fold the napkin across her lap.

"My mom asked if you guys wanted to help with planning the ball." She adressed all of the participants in the room, but her eyes focused on Saitama. He didn't seem to notice as he kept shoveling food into his mouth. "We're going to be in town until around two. We'll help as soon as we return." Genos quickly replied. Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow, but decided to end the conversation by standing up. "Alright then. Goodnight." Once she disappeared out the door, Genos picked off her plate and dispensed the contents into a bucket.

* * *

 _The two stood on a bridge made of rocks, looking at the warped reflection of the night sky in the river below. She felt his fingers intertwining with her own. "Um.." "What is it, Tatsumaki?" He turned to face her. "Do you remember what I told you during our-their honeymoon?" "Yeah?" "How did you interpret that?" "I saw it as you putting your pride aside to compliment me. Why, was there another meaning?" He leaned closer, moving a hand up to caress her cheek. "Yes..and I think you know what it is.." She whispered, their noses touching._

 _He shut his eyes, tilting his head to the side. She shut her eyes as well, her heart racing from the anticipation of an unscripted kiss._

 _"Oh my, how interesting." A voice cooed. She opened her eyes and saw Saitama poof into blank mannequin. She saw dainty hands rest on it's face. "Quite an empty husk, don't you think so?" The figure smirked, its eyes hidden underneath a brown cloak. Furious with the figure, Tatsumaki was prepared to fight when she saw another figure in the distance hide behind a tree. The distant figure was identifiable as a woman, and the black fabric that trailed behind her indicated something else._

 _"Fiona.." She whispered. The figure's smirk grew wider, turning around and rushing towards Fiona at full speed. The area surrounding her faded to gray and began to disintegrate._

 _"Get out of here!" Fiona's voice shouted inside her head._

/  
Tatsumaki jolted awake, her eyes shifting around Fiona's room. Her eyes landed on a writing desk,and she quietly got out of bed. She noted that Saitama wasn't in the room at the moment, searching through the desk's drawers to retrieve a quill and paper. Satisfied, she floated them and herself back to bed. She shut her eyes yet again.

/  
 _"Tornado! Are you here?!" She opened her eyes to a black void, Fiona's voice echoing. "Princess Fiona?!" She shouted back. She felt someone hug her tightly from behind. "You saved me back there. Thank you." She whispered._

* * *

 **The medieval trio can say the f word now, but I can't :p. I swear this chapter went through like three different drafts ;w; (including one where Tatsumaki postponed the ceremony for longer, and having a mother-daughter day.)**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Close Enough

**AN:**

 **I kind of want to go towards the humor of a novela/soap opera but I don't know if I can pull that off without it looking like a watered down serious attempt. xp**

 **Guess that's about it other than the fact that that I think I forgot to mention in Chapter 5 that Chapter 4 has been redone? So go check that out if you want lol.**

 _ **Italics are for thoughts, dreams and flashbacks. ***_

 **jaalco** **: Because I've wanted the two strongest beings in the multiverse to meet. Just rustling your jimmies,I just rolled with a silly idea I had. Plus, crossovers are super duper fun!**

 **(Btw this chapter includes a mini musical number because why not?** **The lyrics are underlined.** **See if you can guess what show tune it's parodying. ;D)**

 **Prepare for cheese. And my bad sense of humor xD**

 ***Thoughts within dreams is normal text.**

* * *

 _"Yeesh, you don't have to be so sappy about it." Tatsumaki gently shoved her off. "Sorry, might be the hormones." Princess Fiona smiled sheepishly. "I'm expecting." "Oh, really? Congrat-" She paused, Fiona's words quickly dawning on her. "YOU CAN'T BE PREGNANT AS ME!" Her words were strongly emphasized by her angry hands._

 _She pointed at Fiona, scowling. "ESPECIALLY IF IT'S OUT OF PRE-MARITAL YIFF!" Fiona was more confused than frightened by the midget's anger. "Do you mean wedlock?" She brought a finger up to her cheek, her braid drooping slightly over her shoulder. "Because Shrek and I are married." "THE POINT IS, we have to switch back as soon as possible." Fiona hugged herself. It was only then that the two studied each other's appearances._

 _The forest green gown on Tatsumaki draped over her ankles. Had her curly green hair not been a different shade as her olive skin, the loose strands would've blended into her face. On the other hand, Fiona's red hair stood out more now that she returned to a more human appearance. Tatsumaki took note of the gray tights underneath her work outfit. "What's wrong with my outfit?" Her eyes squinted suspiciously. "Nothing." Fiona sweat-dropped, which made Tatsumaki squint more. "_ Seeing a sweat-drop on her looks wrong _." Tatsumaki thought to herself._

 _"Sorry! All these weird 'emotion accessories' have been happening a lot lately." Tatsumaki eyed her a bit more, then crossed her arms and faced away from her. "Looks like we better hurry before you get more than just my telepathy." "It's a little faint, actually. But yeah, I see your point. By the way.." She crouched down to Tatsumaki's eye level. "At this point we know each other's names, but we still need to introduce ourselves." She grinned. "I'm Fiona." She held out her hand. "Tatsumaki, but my hero name is Tornado of Terror."_

" _So your name is_ actually _Tornado? That's so cool!" "Well, translated, yes. And we've been like this since.." Tatsumaki frowned, placing a fist on her cheek. "I wish I could help, but I haven't kept track of time either." Fiona grinned sheepishly._

" _Can you curse for me?" Tatsumaki stated suddenly. "Excuse me?" She arched an eyebrow. "Please, I don't have as many swear passes as I used to. You can use my F-pass."_

" _I don't know. I mean, I don't want to say a strong word in front of a kid." A vein popped on Tatsumaki's forehead. "I'm probably older than you, Princess Pregnant!"_

" _For someone who's trying to prove she's an adult, you sure aren't helping your case." Tatsumaki scowled, sitting down with defeat. Fiona decided to sit next to her._

" _Hey, is that why Shrek and I being together is so controversial? Because if that's the case, then I'm so sorry, I'll tell-"_

" _That's not it. I'm twenty-eight, and Saitama, the body Shrek is in, is twenty-five. It's just- Look, can we just focus on getting input from each other? We don't know how long we have in this void."_

" _But that is input. We're humans, and heroes too. So how come people still look at Shrek like-"_

" _He was still an ogre." Tatsumaki finished. "Yeah.."_

 _There was a long moment of silence between them._

 _"Hey, you seem to know a lot about my life, so I wanna know more about you." Fiona turned to face her, waiting for Tatsumaki's response._ "So you were reading my mind." _"Fine, but you're only getting the basics." She pouted._

 _/_

" _How does your 'little' sister look like?" "You still don't believe I'm twenty-eight?"_

" _I do, but I'm just teasing." She giggled. "Looks like you won't know how she looks like then." "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just tell me!" Fiona quickly stifled her laughter._

" _She's tall, has dark green hair, blueish-green eyes and pale skin."_

" _Oh dear." Fiona placed her knuckles on her lips, her brow furrowing. "What?"_

" _That sounds like the girl Donkey is going on a date with tomorrow. Well, he doesn't realize it's one but still.." Fiona groaned._

 _Tatsumaki facepalmed. "I don't see anything good coming from this."_

" _Maybe a-" "Finish that sentence and I'm leaving the void."_

 _/_

" _So, when did you realize you fell in love with Shrek?"_

" _Haven't you ever fallen in love?"_

" _You know, for a smart woman you sure ask a lot of dumb questions."_

" _Oh c'mon, who is he? I can keep a secret."_

" _It's none of your business! And it's not even love!"_

" _A-ha!" Fiona triumphantly pointed to her. "The reason you don't want Shrek and I in public together is because you're attracted to someone else! That bald man on the bridge!"_

" _Is this your first time seeing how we look like?! Saitama is bald!" Her eyes widened at her own words, and she quickly covered her mouth._

" _Oh, really now? I hadn't noticed." Fiona said innocently, although her smug smile said otherwise. "My lips are sealed." She placed a finger to her mouth, her grin widening._

" _We'll try this again tomorrow night." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "Nice meeting you, Princess."_

" _Okay then. Nice meeting you too, Tornado."_

* * *

Tatsumaki grumbled, clinging tightly onto her blanket. A sharp snore broke her slumber. She turned to the sound, blinking and rubbing her eyes. "Sai? When did you show up?" His eyes fluttered open, squinting at her before they shot wide open. He stared at her silently for a moment before replying. "M-morning Tats."

Once certain he was fully awake, she pulled off the blanket and pulled out the paper and quill from underneath the pillow. She picked up the quill with her powers, scribbling while her hands adjusted her pajama collar. She floated them over to the nightstand, looking back to see that he was still in bed, lost in thought. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Get dressed. Fur-bot wants to be in town by nine." She sifted through Fiona's dresser, settling on a long turquoise dress with puffy sleeves, accented with forest green cuffs.

"Oh, uh.." He paused when she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Actually I was wondering if you'd wanna go with me." "What'd you say?" Her voice echoed, returning to normal volume once she stepped back out of the bathroom. She used her powers to run a brush through her hair. "I have a ball to plan, remember?"

Saitama sat upright, the blanket falling to his knees. "We can go into town with the servants for supplies." He smiled slightly.

"Um..you _do_ remember how we look like to everyone else, right?" Her brush stopped in mid-air as she looked at him incredulously. "And why does that matter? It's still our wedding ball." He rubbed his neck and averted his eyes.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, facing her back towards him in order to hide her blush. "Fine, if it matters that much, I'll tell Queen Lillian." Fixing her collar, she combed her bangs once more before setting the brush on the dresser. She felt a weathered hand touch her own as she looked up into his eyes.

"Thanks."' He said simply, walking off to the bathroom with a dazed expression on his face.

Her bedroom door creaked open, an impatient blonde on the other side. "Miss Fiona, I told you the boss and I had to be in town by-"

They both heard a dreamy sigh coming from the bed. She huffed, scowling when she noticed he was still in his pajamas. "I told you to get dressed!" "I would in a heartbeat." He swooned, his eyes glittering.

"What did you do to Master?!" "Keep your voice down!" "You're avoiding the question!"

"Because how the _heck_ would I know?" The two's conversation grew increasingly heated, Saitama hopped off the bed to step in between them.

"Hey Donks, lay off the cutie pie." "Cutie pie?" "Oh!Sorry, did you want another nickname?" "My apologies, I didn't mean to insult your..pie. We will settle matters in the hall." Not waiting for a response, Genos grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the room. "Be careful, my broccoli quiche!"

"There is something wrong with Master." "Gee, you think?" Ignoring her comment, he went forward with his explanation. "Normally he wouldn't express such feelings in a bold manner, nor would he be-" "I get it." She deadpanned.

"He seems to have forgotten the code for 'going into town' being going to the factory. Looks like Puss and I will be keeping an eye out for an antidote instead. In the meantime go into town with him, and don't lead him on. While your feelings for him ring true, I do not-"

"Whoa, whoa _whoa!_ Hold on there, burro." She jazz-handed with embarrassment. "Feelings? I'm trying to leave, and you're lecturing me about _feelies?"_

"Yes, yes I am." He stated matter of factly. "That was a shorter answer than I thought." She muttered. "My point of the matter is, be careful. Don't come across as completely uncaring." His hoof wavered in the air, his ears twitching slightly. "On second thought, that might be a bit difficult for you." She squinted her eyes, a small frown on her face.

"Are you going to PG-ify calling me _that_ word? Because we've been out here long enough. I have to go talk to the queen about the ball. Just tell baldy in there to hurry up." She smoothed out her gown,walking off and leaving a speechless Genos behind.

/

"You want your wedding ball to be a costume ball?" Lillian asked her, needing her confirmation before moving along with the decorations.

"Considering how I look now, I think it's appropriate." Tatsumaki shrugged. "Do you have another costume in mind just in case you change it?" "Surprise me, maybe. Pick something out that has giant ears." She pushed back a strand of hair, exposing a bit more of her ear. "Alright dear." The queen stated cautiously.

"I'm going into town with Shrek and the servants, I'll see you later!" "Fiona, wait!" She sighed. "Be back by four o'clock!"

Meanwhile, King Harold was speaking with a chef, glancing up briefly as he saw his daughter dashing off.

* * *

She sprinted towards the gazebo, catching her breath on the bench. "Okay, Tatsumaki. Repeat after me: It's not a date. He's just under a love potion." She whispered to herself. _"So what if he asked just you to go with him? So what if he's giving me cringely cute pet names?"_ She groaned, smacking her forehead. "It's not a date!"

"Of course it is!" She yelped, falling off the bench. "Sorry sweetie! Didn't mean to scare you!" His hand reached out, to which she reluctantly accepted. "It's fine." She mumbled, drawing back from him when she noticed they were still holding hands. She saw a small pout on his face before it quickly changed into a grin. "Ready when you are!" His eyes glimmered with joy.

" _It's gonna be hard to hold back when he's this cute!"_

 _/_

"So what do you think of Far Far Away?" "It's pretty, though I wish we could see some more trees from the plaza." "How about some sightseeing, then?" "We're here for supplies, remember?" "Aww c'mon, just for a little while? We should relax a bit before the ball."

We could share a cream latte at this medieval café

"We've already had lunch, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to get one to go."

Tatsumaki take these flowers here! Don't they smell lovely, my dear?

"Oh, should stop by the flower shop so we don't ruin my mom's garden." She briskly walked towards said shop.

"Hey, wait up Tats!"

Won't you dance the night away with me? "The ball isn't for another eight hours." She deadpanned. How perfect it could be

Here in Far Far Away

Here in Far Far Away

Here in Far Far Away

Here in Far Far Away

Let's a take a picture, c'mon say cheese! Or let's look at some costumes, please?

"Guess I forgot to mention my mom gave me a costume for the ball. But you can pick something up later if you want."

Isn't this a perfect day? Why don't we just stay here and play? "Lillian wants us back by four, and it's almost two-thirty."

I hope that she would feel the same way. How I wish with her I could stay

Here in Far Far Away

Here in Far Far Away

Here in Far Far Away

The two continued to walk around the Royal Plaza, Saitama pointing out activities for them to do, and Tatsumaki dragging him towards shops. His complaints slowly dwindled, his gaze still lingering on the stores. Noticing some stares, she reluctantly reached for his hand. A wave of relief washed over her as she noticed his grin.

"Maybe another time, Shrek." She patted his hand with her free one.

I wish she'd say 'I love you' and not add Shrek's name. But as long as she says it, I won't complain..

Here in Far Far Away

Here in Far Far Away

Here in Far Far Away

"You know musical numbers aren't really this franchise's thing, right?" Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow at him. "Did it sound good at least?" He grinned hopefully. "Sure." She scoffed, a small smile on her face. _"What a smooth voice~"_ She internally swooned.

She felt him poke her shoulder and she quickly turned around. "Here." he said, draping his brown vest over her shoulders. "It's supposed to rain soon." She stared silently at him, before averting her eyes with a small smile. "Thanks." She felt him stiffen up while she hugged him.

" _Something tells me he'd do that even without being under that potion."_ She blushed she noticed him looking at her.

"Well, don't just stand there. We have to get home." She frowned, her blush disappearing. His eyes widened at her statement, opening his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by her dragging him by the hand, heading towards the exit of the plaza.

* * *

It was late in the morning in City A. Shrek had left earlier to fight monsters downtown, Donkey only having recently returned from a fight. Fiona had opted to stay and rest in the apartment, as per Tatsumaki's request.

"Donkey, did you talk to Genos last night?" Fiona asked from the kitchen. "Who's Genos, and why do you ask?" Donkey was sitting on the couch, messing with his robotic arm. "Because you woke up in a bad mood." "I'm not a morning equine." He stated passively, quickly shrugging and continuing to prod at his arm. "That's not what I've heard from Dragon, and you're technically a person now." She was standing in front of him, a frying pan filled with noodles in hand.

"You can make noodles in a pan? I thought you had to make them in a pot!" Donkey exclaimed, continuing to avoid answering her. "I'm just re-heating last night's takeout, and I don't like the texture from heating it in her microwave." She grabbed a nearby oven mitt, setting it on the table and placing the pan on top. She sat down across from him.

"Did it just not go well?" She asked gently. "It's not that." He sighed,finally giving in to her questioning. "He's a good guy, he even forgave me ranting at him about stealing Dragon when we first saw each other." He chuckled quietly. "We both don't even know how we got to talking. He explained a bunch of mumbo jumbo about how Tornado has telepathy, I'm telling you, that guy talks."

" _Puss is the only one that knows about this, right?" "Unfortunately, that's not the case. We sought help from the Fairy Godmother to send us back, but given her track record, that wasn't going to work out in the end anyhow."_

" _Man, I don't give a crap about her. You guys can handle that voodoo lady with no problem when she comes after you." Donkey chuckled good naturedly. "Thank you, Donkey." A small smile flickered across Genos' face before turning back into a pensive frown._

" _Dragon overheard us as well, and she hasn't even acknowledged me." He sighed. "Hey, she'll come around. Just give it time." Donkey patted his shoulder. "Just don't hit on her when she does, ey?" He jokingly pointed a finger at him. Genos nodded, a smile on his face. "You have nothing to worry about."_

"I just wish she came along, ya know? So she didn't have to deal with the whole identity crisis thing alone. Although it'd be weird seeing her as a human." He mused.

Fiona leaned over to ruffle his hair, smiling softly. "It's not exactly normal for all of us to be humans either, you know? Now c'mon, let's have some breakfast."

/

"What in the world is a 'mango'?" Shrek roughly grasped at a paperback book, flipping through the pajes. _"Hm. Might take one of these home to Fiona."_ He tossed it into his shopping basket before moving towards the frozen dairy aisle.

* * *

"Would you still find it odd if anime boss actually did have a thing for Tats?" Puss asked, as the two crossed over the river.

"Pardon me, but where did you get 'anime' from? As for your question, yes I would find it odd. Whether that carries a positive or negative connotation, I'll have to get back to you on that." Genos replied, placing a hoove under his chin.

"Boss mentioned something about it yesterday, and I thought it sounded cool." He shrugged. "I see." Genos ducked under a branch. A loud mechanical whistle sounded in the distance.

"Muy bien, now let's go get that antidote."

* * *

 **This is probably the second shortest chapter out of this whole fic. College finals are really cutting close xD**

 **I listened to the Shrek 2 commentary, and they mentioned how one of the ideas for the wedding ball was that it was a costume ball. I thought it was such a fun idea, I had to go with it for this fic.**

 **See you next time!**


	7. Truth be Toad

**AN: Welp, it's been a little over a month since I updated. I've been out of school since the middle of the month of May, but late spring cleaning has taken up my time the past few weeks.**

 **As I post this, it's June 11th. I'm out of town, however that won't stop me from updating. (I think it might even be updated faster)**

 **That's about it for behind the scenes stuff lolz.**

 **Italics are for thoughts and flashbacks. Thoughts within flashbacks is normal text.**

 **Lenov0:Thanks so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it :D**

* * *

Tatsumaki ran across the field outside of the plaza, dragging Saitama along with her. The sky was getting darker, thunder in the distance prompting her to pick up the pace much to the chagrin of Saitama.

"C'mon, hurry up!" She grumbled, tugging his wrist harder as they were nearing a river. "Hey, slow down!" He pleaded, the hand attached to the wrist she was holding tugging gently on her sleeve.

She groaned, turning around to complain before being interrupted by a drop of water splashing on her nose. Scrunching up her nose, she tilted her head towards the sky in annoyance, confirming that it was indeed raining. A gust of wind lifted a part of the vest around her shoulders. She shivered slightly, letting go of his wrist and wrapping the vest tighter around her.

She gazed up for a moment, still shivering from the wind, her icy green eyes meeting his soft brown ones. A small smile briefly appeared on her face, shifting into a blank expression.

" _I remember it was raining that day.."_

 _/_

" _The sooner I find that baldy, the sooner I can kick his ass."_

 _Tatsumaki had fully recovered and had decided to challenge Saitama in order to quell the anger she felt every time she thought about him._

 _She was currently breezing through the air above City Z, her eyes shifting around the city below her for a glimpse of him._

 _Her face warmed up considerably as she thought about finding him. If she had any luck, that was._

" _I know he lives here, so where is he?"_

 _Noticing the gray clouds above her, she decided to take her search directly below. Rain began to pour, so she continued enveloping herself in green._

 _A bell rang nearby, Tatsumaki giving a disinterested glance in its direction, her eyes widening when she realized who had stepped out of the store. She quickly hid behind a wall of a nearby store. Her heart began beating faster as she heard him walk further away._

" _Well, what are you waiting for?" She mumbled. Saitama was taking his sweet time walking back home, almost like he was taunting her. Growling, she flew out of her hiding spot and hovered above him._

" _Hey, you there!" She shouted._ "Good start, now tell him you want to take this fight outside."

" _Hm?" "Why don't you have an umbrella?"_ "Are you kidding me right now?" _She mentally slapped herself._

 _She placed her fists on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "I didn't know it was gonna rain." He blankly stated. "Well, your dumb bald head was blinding me with its reflection." She scoffed, turning her head away from him. "So I'm gonna be your umbrella, got it chump?"_

" _Uh.." He raised an eyebrow, clutching tightly onto his grocery bags. "Hurry up! I don't have all day!" She crossed her arms, scowling. He placed a finger under his chin. "Well, my food could get soaked. So yeah, why not?" He nodded. She stared at him for a moment, lifting her hands out in front of her._

 _The green glow brightened around herself as a fainter version of the glow surrounded Saitama._

" _Geez, you're heavy." She mumbled. He looked down at himself, a bemused smile when he realized the rain was no longer a potential food sogger._

 _He turned around to continue walking, Tatsumaki following close behind him._

 _/_

 _The two had reached the door of his apartment, Tatsumaki halting the glow around him and herself. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He turned around to face her._

" _Well I gotta admit, that was unexpected."_ "You're telling me." _"But thanks." He reached a hand out and patted her head before turning back around and stepping inside his apartment._

 _Tatsumaki silently stared at the closed door, flabbergasted by his simple action._

 _A light bulb went off in her head as she turned away from the door, the warmth from earlier returning to her face. But this time, she didn't chalk it up to being anger. A small smile appeared._

" _You win this round, Saitama. Perhaps a rematch is in order."_

* * *

"Tatsumaki?" She heard his voice whisper. "You there?" "Yeah.." She mumbled, gently clutching the vest around her shoulders, a small smile present on her face.

"That's good, 'cuz I need to uh..uh.." He blushed, avoiding eye contact and fiddling with his sweater. She pouted and sighed. "We don't have time for this, we're getting soaked." "Stay with me!" He suddenly shouted. Her eyes widened. "Would you stay with me? I wanna live happily ever after here with you by my side!"

" _Let me guess, some of the ingredients included_ _frankincense and myrrh."_

She looked up to see he was breathing heavily, a red blush still present on his face. She tightly clenched her fists, attempting to control her rising anger.

" _Whoever poisoned him really hates my guts!"_ "No." She said quietly. "What?" "No, I'm not gonna stay with you here! Saitama, I..really like you, and if you actually love me, then you'd want to be with me back home!" Saitama opened his mouth to speak, but Tatsumaki continued.

"Think about Shrek and Fiona! They worked for their happily ever after, they belong here! We don't belong here, and we never had."

She halted to breathe, her fists loosening after venting out her frustration.

"Y-you're right." He looked down at the was surprised, yet relieved, at his calm demeanor. "I guess I wasn't thinking." He blushed, rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. His eyes widened, and his grin grew.

"So, you're saying I have a chance?" His eyes sparkled, his arms hidden behind his back as he grinned expectantly. "Sur-" She began to reply, before being interrupted by Saitama wrapping his arms around her. "Then I'll do my best to help you so we can return home." He smiled softly.

"Thank you." Tatsumaki nodded, unsure of how to act in their intimate position.

" _Huh. Glad he kind of sobered up and cut the dumb nicknames."_

He unwrapped his arms from around her. He reached for her hand, in which she reluctantly accepted. She furrowed her eyebrows at him as he faced his back toward her.

The two continued walking hand in hand in silence through the forest shortcut to the palace.

" _Furbot better have that damn antidote soon."_ She thought snidely.

* * *

Donkey had begged Fiona to come to the park to meet the "humor appreciator", as he called her. It was extremely short notice, but Fiona didn't mind an excuse to leave the apartment. _"He probably just realized it seemed a lot like she was asking him on a date."_ Fiona thought, as the two glanced around the park in search for a woman with green hair.

"Oh, I just can't wait to meet her. I always wanted a sister." She said giddily. "How do you know that Fubuki is he-your sister?" Donkey asked, continuing to look around. "From what you told me how she looked like, plus the fact of how many people do you know are named 'Blizzard?" She smirked. "Eh, fair enough." He shrugged.

They spotted a tall woman wearing a bright yellow knee length sundress along with a matching sunhat. She had a picnic basket clasped in her hands, turning her head around every so often.

"Fubuki!" Donkey waved at her, Fubuki turning around and waving back. Fiona was grinning at their interaction, and her grin grew wider when she saw the surprise on Fubuki's face.

She ran up to her and gave her a side hug. "Hey sis, so nice to see you again! It's been a while." Fubuki patted her on the back. "Nice to see you too. Um, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" "Well, you're hugging me."

" _Maybe I should've asked Tornado if she was a hugger."_ Fiona drew out of the hug, her arms behind her as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet awkwardly. Her grin had subdued into a simple smile.

"Are you ready to go, Genos?" Fubuki adjusted the rim of her hat, facing away from Fiona.

"Lead the way, lady." Donkey replied. Fubuki blinked at him, placing her hand on her cheek. "Okay then." She smiled, grabbing his arm. "I'll see you later, Tornado!" He quickly waved behind him.

"Alright, have fun!" She stopped waving once they were out of view.

"Poor Fubuki is about to get her heart broken." She sighed.

* * *

The two had returned soaking wet back to a quiet palace. Tatsumaki let go of Saitama's hand. Her eye caught a light coming from the library near the front entrance of the palace.

"Sorry we're late mom!" She called out, running towards the library. She saw Lillian sitting by herself near the fireplace, a candle by her side. She was reading a book, although Tatsumaki couldn't see the title due her distance.

"Oh it's fine, dinner is almost ready anyhow." Lillian looked up and smiled, placing her book aside. Saitama stepped inside, giving her a small friendly wave, to which the queen returned.

"My, looks like the rain caught up with you two."

"Shrek forgot to get a costume, but I think he'll be fine as is." Tatsumaki stated, watching the queen get out of the chair to snuff out the candle.

"Well if he wants he can get one tomorrow morning." Lillian said, patting 'Shrek' on the shoulder.

"I thought the ball was tonight." Tatsumaki retorted.

"I was trying to telling you earlier dear, but you seemed to be in quite a rush." Tatsumaki noticed a slight furrow in her brow, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. A squeak came out of Tatsumaki. _"So you're telling me that I basically sabotaged my own date?"_

"Dear, are you alright?" Lillian looked on with concern. "Shrek why didn't you tell me that the ball was tomorrow?" A pained smile spread across her face, her tone light and sugary. "Sorry I forgot too." He grinned sheepishly, a nervous blush on his face.

"You are welcome to stay after the ball if there is some sightseeing you didn't get to do." Lillian smiled, motioning for them to follow her to the dining room. Saitama nudged Tatsumaki with a grin, which was replied with an elbow to the stomach and a disapproving frown.

Lillian turned around for a moment, Tatsumaki and Saitama sporting reassuring grins.

"Say, did Donkey and Puss come back as well?" Saitama asked, rubbing his abdomen. She raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "They arrived a while back, they're out back with Dragon. I'll go fetch them for dinner while you two get dressed in some warmer clothes."

/

"Donkey, Puss, dinner is ready!" They heard the queen call out to them.. "Coming!" The feline and the cyborg shouted back, turning around for a brief moment to look at a bucket. "We'll be back later." They whispered quickly before dashing off to meet the others. Dragon snorted, facing her back away from them.

"Will King Harold be joining us?" Genos asked. "I'm afraid not. I sent soup upstairs for him, poor dear hasn't been feeling well." She stated, smiling sadly. "Man, I hope he feels better by tomorrow." Genos sighed, as Lilian patted his back.

The tiny creature in the bucket sighed, turning to Dragon. "He seems like a nice young man, but he isn't exactly your husband, is he?" Dragon nodded in response, resting her head on the grass with a solemn expression.

/

Saitama was looking around the room, already dressed, while on the floor waiting for Tatsumaki so they could go down to dinner together. He looked up when he heard the door open, as Tatsumaki stepped out wearing a long yellow nightgown. She flopped on the bed, wanting to relax a bit more before Lillian came upstairs to inform them that dinner would be getting cold.

"Hey, when did you realize you liked me?" Saitama was sitting up, looking into space. "It's a bit early to ask me that, don't you think?" She stammered a reply, not turning to face him. "Yeah, I guess, but I'm just really curious." He shrugged,still not looking at her. "Well, just wait a while!" She pouted, crossing her arms.

Silence sat between them once more.

"You know, it's okay if you don't like me." Saitama gave up his spot on the floor to rest his upper half on the bed, his arms spread wide. "Of course I like you." She noticed his staring, and rolled away. "Then why did you look disappointed when you told me to ask you out back home instead?" He asked, taking notice of her defensive state.

"What are you talking about?" She dodged his concern, crossing her arms and scooting further away from him. "When you said 'I really like you', you hesitated." He stated, continuing to pry. "T-that's perfectly normal in confessions, dummy!" She stammered once more, internally panicking about him getting closer to the truth. "Looking like you lost hope when you talk about someone loving you isn't normal, honey." He frowned, his tone softened.

"I-well, it's complicated, okay?" She sighed. "I'm here to listen." She scoffed at his reply. "Yeah right, Casanova. You're just interested because you like me. " "Well, yeah." He bluntly stated. She rolled her eyes. "But, I'd also like you to feel better."

"Even if me feeling better meant that you probably wouldn't feel better?" She asked, bracing for his response. "As long as you don't completely hate me, I'll be fine. Although it'd take a while to get over someone like you." He fawned overdramatically, trying to lighten the mood. She sighed.

"You returning my feelings should be something wonderful, but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you just by _telling_ you that I feel the same." She rolled to face him.

"You're under a love potion. You normally wouldn't act like this, or at the very least, towards me." She sat up, her hands resting on her lap. "You aren't in control." A flare of anger was noticeable in her tone, although he noted it seemed to be more towards herself.

"What would the real Saitama even see in me? What do _you_ actually see in me?" Her voice rose in volume but wavered and struggled in her throat. She felt him pulling her close to rest on his chest. She remained silent, listening to his heartbeat as he stroked her hair.

The two remained in their position until he slowly drew back from her.

"If what you're saying is true, that would explain my jump in emotions." He placed a finger under his chin, humming. _"And why you're talking way more often."_ "But even without a potion triggering these emotions," he said as he caressed her cheek, "I'd still care very much about you Tatsumaki."

"As for the other thing, who wouldn't like a gal like you?" She rolled her eyes, a small smirk present. "Oh, and also in regards to the L.P, it could be hidden sentiments exposed due to a drunken state." He winked, nudging her. "Considering we don't know how it got in your system, I'd say a drugged state." She deadpanned, crossing her arms.

The two stared up in silence at the ceiling, then glanced back at each other.

"Are we allowed to say that?" He whispered. "I don't know, but we probably shouldn't risk saying that a second time." She whispered back.

"Fiona, Shrek, dinner is getting cold!" "Coming!" She hopped off the bed, Saitama following in suit.

"Would it be weird if I was your wingman?" "Yes." _"It'd be weird, but would it be bad? I mean who else would know what Saitama likes in a woman other than himself? Maybe Fur-bot too, but I'm sure as heck not gonna ask him."_

"But we'll discuss this later."

* * *

"You know, I'm enjoying myself quite a bit Genos. I hope you're enjoying our time as well." Fubuki smiled, moving closer to him. "Yeah," Donkey squeaked, clearing his throat. "Yes, I'm enjoying our time as well, Miss Fubuki."

"No need to be so Fubuki is fine." She allowed the breeze to play with her hair as she continued to calmly smile at 'Genos.' "Alrighty then, Fubuki." She let out a small giggle.

"Genos I have something to confess." "Y-you mean like right now?" Donkey was relieved that the body he was in didn't sweat. She nodded, resting her cheek against her knee, giving him a shy glance.

"I've grown very fond of you, and I'd like to go on another date sometime soon." A light blush spread across her cheeks as she averted her eyes, a shy grin on her face. "So this was a date!" Donkey shouted, making her yelp. "This doesn't have to be one if you don't see me in that way." She stammered as he scrambled to get on his feet. "I'm not counting this one or the next time we hang out as one!" His voice crackled, placing a hand on his hip, his other hand pointing at her.

"I know you thought I was joking when I said I was married, but I really am! And the only reason I'm not wearing a ring is because I haven't had fingers in a long ass time!" He removed his hand from his hip, demonstrating it with the other. Fubuki's eyes widened. "What?" She whispered, covering her mouth. Her sunhat had fallen off her head.

"You deserve to know the whole truth." She remained silent and wide eyed as he gave her a small smile. "I'm not Genos rejecting your affections, I'm _Donkey_ rejecting your affections." He patted her on the shoulder. "Oh." Her face went blank. "Well, this is awkward." Her eyes reduced to small dots, looking at the ground below her.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward." He nodded stiffly. "So, where is Genos?" Fubuki asked, still avoiding eye contact with him. "I'm surprised you haven't attacked me with your powers yet." He chuckled. "Well.." she stated quietly. "Donkey was one of my favorite characters from the Shrek series." She looked up with a grin. "Eddie Murphy's performance really made the character shine."

She stood up, dusting herself off and putting away their items from the picnic back in the basket using her powers.

"Oh, well that's nice." He grinned back. "So, if you're in Genos' body, who is in Saitama's body?" She asked, swaying back and forth. "The bald man's? Shrek." She perked up. "And my sister's?" She asked slowly, eagerly waiting for his response. "Fiona."

He heard what sounded like a rubber chicken being squeezed coming from Fubuki's direction.

"SQUEEE" "Foobs- Er, Fubuki,are you okay?" Donkey asked, raising an eyebrow. She ceased her squealing and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I'll explain it later. Right now, we should go back to my sister's apartment." She blushed, grinning sheepishly. "O-kay then?" Donkey replied. "But can you lead the way? I don't know how to get back." He averted his gaze. She nodded.

"So..the 'Shrek Series'? Looks like they didn't take my idea of 'Rise of the Donkey'."

/

"Listen, _bro,_ I have to be honest with you." Shrek flinched as he looked up King who was putting away a video game.

"Lemme guess, you and Tornado are dating." He turned around, a stoic look on his face. He gave him a thumbs up, grinning. "Congrats man." "Yeah that was it, thanks." Shrek laughed nervously, then sighed. "But uh, don't go spreading that around. You know Tornado feels about that stuff." He finger gunned at him, maintaining a grin. "Yeah, I getcha." King finger gunned back at him.

Shrek looked down at Saitama's phone. "Looks like it's time for me to go." He quickly stood up. "Got a date?" "Uhh.." "Well don't let me stop you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then, Kingster." He flew out the door.

"Kingster? That's a new one."

/

On the walk home, Shrek felt the cellphone in his pocket vibrate. Quickly digging it out of his pocket, he smiled at the caller ID. "Fi-Tornado? How are you, dear?"

"I'm doing fine, just a little sleepy. How are you?" He heard her sweet voice coming from the phone. "Doing okay, I'm walking back from King's place. Do you want me to pick up some takeout?" He scratched his neck.

"No, it's fine. _Genos_ and Fubuki came back from their 'date' and brought food on the way back. They only came back a few minutes ago, so the food is still warm. They're eating right now, but I want to wait to eat with you."

"You can't do that sort of thing when you're pregnant, you know." He chuckled, touched by her gesture.

He heard a distant "What?" coming from the phone, followed by footsteps and a closing door.

"I know," She whispered. "If it'll make you feel better,I did grab some chips before I came into her room." He heard rustling and a crunch. They both giggled.

"Yeah, I guess that does make me feel better." He looked up at the night sky with a wistful smile.

"I'll see you soon then. Love you." "Love you too, Fiona." He hung up.

Fiona set the phone aside, stepping out of Tatsumaki's room, chips in hand.

"Well, this would've happened eventually. Don't worry, you're not in trouble, but we need to discuss this more when Shrek gets back." She addressed the two guests.

"That's fine with me." The two guests responded at once.

* * *

Two figures were shadowed in the night as they moved swiftly near the gazebo.

"Your Highness, are you still in there?" The smaller figure whispered. "Yes, I am." The creature in the bucket croaked. "We brought you some chicken." Puss lifted up a doggie bag. Harold slowly peered over the rim of the bucket.

"Thank you." He croaked again, jumping out to retrieve it. Genos had walked off to bring a bucket of whole chickens to Dragon, setting aside a small plate of puff pastries.

Dragon gave him a side glance, dragging the meal towards her with her tail, then faced her back away from him. Genos sighed, used to her response, walking back towards Harold and Puss in Boots.

"How is Lillian?" He asked, nibbling a bit on the chicken leg. "She's a bit worried about 'King Harold', who claims to feel a tad ill." Genos explained, shining his hooves. "We still aren't sure who is taking your place, Your Majesty. Do you have any idea who it might be?" Puss had shifted from standing to a crouching position, his eyes wide with curiosity.

The king sighed. "I think Genos has an idea of who it is." Genos looked at the king and nodded. "Am I correct in thinking that the person taking your place is Prince Charming?" The king nodded, tossing aside the chicken bone. Genos scowled.

"I should've listened to Lily, the Fairy Godmother is not to be trusted. I realized that the moment she tossed me in a cell." The frog played with some loose grass, tossing it aside when it got limp.

"I know I've said it before, but I really am grateful for you men rescuing me."

/

 _Although Genos was rather strict with following the script before, he knew that following the characters in this instant would lead to dire consequences, considering that the Fairy Godmother knew his true identity._

 _So instead, he and Puss in Boots were down in the cellar, trying to make as less noise as possible._

 _A ribbit echoed in the darkness, Puss brushing it off as a frog outside. This noise peaked Genos' interest however, and he halted Puss' searching through boxes. He slowly stepped closer to where the noise was coming from. He heard another ribbit followed by a croak._

" _Donkey? Is that you?" An old voice whispered. "Yes it is, Your Majesty." Genos whispered back, crouching down in an attempt to meet his eyes._

 _Harold stuck out his little froggy hand to show his location. Genos stepped closer, getting on his knees, breaking the lock on the cage. Harold hopped into Genos' hooves, Genos noting that he wasn't wearing his crown. "Hey Genny, were you talking to someone?" Genos turned around to face Puss._

" _Oh. Well, I kind of figured she'd experiment on animals, but I didn't think she'd lock one up by itself." Puss stared up at the small frog. "Pobresito." He frowned. "By the way, I found this." He pulled a bottle out of his scabbard. "I can't much of it, but it says another word before saying 'Love'. We should take it just in case." "Excellent finding." Genos nodded affirmatively._

 _They heard footsteps from above, which were getting increasingly louder. "Put away the potion and hang on." Genos ordered Puss quietly, the feline quickly getting on his back, taking the frog with him. Focusing his power into his hoof, he whispered:"Incinerate." The wall before him crumbled, and he dashed off into the forest, being careful with the creatures on his back._

 _The frog ribbited, letting out a "Phew." The feline raised an eyebrow at his actions._

" _We'll be back before sundown, I'll explain more about the frog soon!" Genos exclaimed, picking up the pace. "Whoa, I didn't know you were a blonde." Puss commented. "What?!" He turned around, making sure they were far away enough from the factory before screeching to a halt._

 _Puss jumped off of his back, taking the frog king with him._

" _What else do you notice about my appearance?" Genos asked cautiously, bending over a bit._

" _Your eyes are black. Well, your eyeball is black. Ranita, can you see him too?"_

" _Yeah." He squeaked, startling the cat momentarily. "Yes, but I probably need a bit of an explanation for this." He gestured towards Genos. "Understandable." Genos nodded affirmatively. "You will both receive explanations momentarily." He declared, as he pointed his hoof to the back of the palace._

" _Very good. I'll help you explain a bit about-whoa." He held his little froggy head, his brow furrowing. "I'll drink some water first. My head hurts." Puss was mirroring his actions, indicating to Genos he would also need a moment to let his headache settle._

 _He quickly scooped them up in his arms and carried them the rest of the way to the castle._

 _/_

"Are both feeling better?" Genos asked. Puss and Harold nodded. "I think we just experienced a bit of dé·jà vu, is all." Puss chuckled. "You'll be fine with Lily-" Harold frowned disapprovingly at him. "Ahem, the _queen_ will be fine with your form, Your Majesty." Puss grinned sheepishly, licking his paw as Harold turned back towards Genos.

"I'm aware that what he says is true, but I'm certain too much has changed since we last experienced this time of our life that the Fairy Godmother has more up her sleeve. Which explains why she locked me in a cage earlier." He sighed.

" _And why Dragon still refuses to acknowledge me."_ Genos thought.

"For now, we should keep this between us. At least, until the ball tomorrow night." Harold suggested, a sense of relief washing over him when both Puss and Genos nodded.

"The ball.." Genos pondered out loud, looking down at the amphibian royalty. His eyes widened. "Puss! Hand me that potion you found earlier." Puss took the small vial out of his scabbard, handing it over to Genos. "True Love," He read aloud, turning it over. "I'm mildly surprised she has that in her stock." The king muttered.

"This potion will reveal the true romantic sentiments of any individual. Warning:May cause headaches, dizziness, temporary amnesia, and broken hearts."

"Now the question is, will it reverse the other potion's effects?"

* * *

 **I had to throw a bit of Genbuki in there, even if it was one-sided. Fs in the chat for Foobs.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be out by the end of next week, and if not the week after that.**

 **The chapters being longer also means a bit more time dedicated to the medieval trio. They showed up halfway through the story, and I feel bad for leaving them to the wayside because a part of me just wanted to write more Saitatsu fluff xD**

 **Till next time!**


	8. Breifing of the mind

**AN: Just 2 more chapters to go, woo! As I post this, its early June 21st. It's a bit shorter compared to other chapters, but I hope it'll be just as fun :D**

 **I'm gonna go back after this chapter and fix errors from the other chapters.**

 **Italics for thoughts and being in the void. Thoughts within the void is normal text.**

 **Guest: Hey, chapters 5-7 may have not been updated as consistently, but that doesn't mean this fic is dead :(**

 **Or did you mean it in like "This is a dead horse" way, because I do see your point uwu.**

 **With that out of the way, let's continue!**

* * *

"Hey Tornado." Shrek stated cautiously as he stepped into the apartment. "Hey," Fiona took a quick peek at the ink on her hand,"Caped Bulby." They shook hands, getting creeped out by Fubuki beaming with joy.

"Alright, what's going on?" Shrek whispered, glancing at Fubuki. "You'll see soon" Fiona whispered back, a nervous smile on her face.

"Oh, I just can't take it! I know it's you, Shrek!" Fubuki jumped up, her voice filled with childish glee. "Whoa you have hair." She paused, her eyes growing wide with wonder.

"Uh.."Shrek was taken aback by her comment. "Oh you do!" Fiona gasped, touching his curly brown hair. She stepped back silently, her small smile turning into a worried frown. "Oh shit this is bad!" She exclaimed, ignoring Donkey's small gasp at her foul language. "I have to tell Tornado!" She rushed towards Tatsumaki's bedroom, frantically opening the door. "You three talk it out,I have to go!" She slammed the door behind her, their gaze locked on the door momentarily before turning back to look at one another.

Fubuki sat back down. Shrek slowly took a seat next to them on the floor. Donkey slid over a takeout box over to Shrek, which was dismissed by a small wave. Donkey stood up and put it on the table next to Fiona's food.

"So you can see us?" Donkey questioned Fubuki. "Well you aren't ghosts." Her eyes were reduced to small dots, her hands resting on her lap. Shrek groaned, face palming at their rigid behavior."You know, I was gonna tell King about this anyways. Glad it worked out for you, but when I tried to tell him he thought I was confessing to dating my wife." He chuckled dryly, amused by the tiny giggles he heard from the esper and the cyborg donkey.

"Oh, that reminds me," Donkey turned to face Fubuki, "what made you sound like a squeezed rubber chicken earlier?" She pouted at the comparison, but replied. "I was, still am, by the way, glad you told me that my sister is in Fiona's body because.." She paused for dramatic effect, motioning the men to come closer. "She has a huge crush on Saitama, and I think she's finally going to admit it." She raised her hand to her mouth, which was twisted into a cat-like grin. The two men mimicked her expression.

"Oh woah!" Donkey whisper-shouted, his grin growing wider. "I caught her stalking him a while back, which I'm probably not going to mention if they get together." " _If_?" Shrek raised an eyebrow. "She's a bit of a.. _tsundere_." She said hesitantly. "What's a 'tsundairy'?" Donkey asked, his grin replaced by a confused frown.

Shrek tensed up, flashing back to King's game, and the questionable angles. "It's like a pie; all crusty on the outside, but on the inside-" "Dead berries?" "It's mushy and warm." Shrek finished, ignoring Donkey's side comment."I'm surprised that wasn't an onion metaphor." Fubuki added. "Wait a minute, how can we be sure that you're telling the truth?" He narrowed his eyes, arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Fubuki stood up silently, turning around and walking towards Tatsumaki's door, her hair swaying.

The door creaked open, giving them a moment's glance at the sleeping woman on the bed. Fubuki quietly tiptoed into the room, small rustles being heard from opening drawers. Fiona's snoring assured them that she was not being disturbed.

She slowly stepped back out, the door creaking shut behind her. A hidden object was behind her back, floating due to her powers. She drifted the object into her hands, an amused grin on her face when she saw their eyes widen. In her hands was a plushie wearing a yellow one piece jumpsuit, a black belt with a golden buckle in the center. It had red gloves and matching red boots,a small white cape trailing behind it. Plain eyes and a silly grin were stitched on its face.

"It's made out of minky fabric." She drifted it over to Donkey's lap, to which he reluctantly picked up and touched. "So? I saw a plushie of you at the supermarket." Donkey scoffed. "And you mentioned you had your own of-" Fubuki directed a fried morsel into his mouth, promptly silencing him. "It's custom made." She placed her hands on her hips,a triumphant smirk on her face.

Donkey chewed and swallowed. Shrek flittied his eyes around the room, unsure what to make of this information. She sat back down, tossing the plushie onto the couch. "Okay, I'm done with gossiping about my sister. I want to know what it was like for you two back home." She grinned expectantly. Shrek jokingly rolled his eyes.

* * *

Saitama and Tatsumaki had bid the queen farewell after dinner, when Genos and Puss had left earlier. The two were now back upstairs, Tatsumaki shutting the door to Fiona's bedroom.

Saitama flopped onto the queen sized bed, Tatsumaki following in suit. He draped an arm around her, which was quickly removed with her powers. Tatsumaki scowled, constructing a pillow wall in between them with her telekinesis.

He fidgeted on his side of the bed, glancing to see if she would let him knock over the wall. She shot him a glare, causing him to shift his gaze elsewhere.

"So..do you want to know more stuff about me?" He asked, holding her gaze for a moment before staring back off into space. "I'm gonna need you to use third person." She rolled her eyes. "Still think it's like a blackout, huh? I don't blame ya." He replied, sitting up.

There was a pause.

"What's his type?" She asked suddenly. "Don't know, never really thought about it." "Gee, that's so helpful." "Well if I-" She cleared her throat in annoyance. "Sorry, if _he_ doesn't have a type, wouldn't it be easier to win him over?" She placed a fist on her cheek, arching an eyebrow at his words.

"Actually.." She sat up at his words, confusion still clear on her face. "I'd say you're my type. Of course, I'm biased." He winked at her. She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, no _shoot_." _"I can't believe I even entertained his stupidity for this long."_ She thought, stewing in her frustration.

"Wait, you asked earlier what I liked about you." He stated, not taking note of her irritation towards him. "Yeah..?" She frowned. "I think you're super cute and..hmm." He placed a finger under his chin, pondering about her attributes.

" _That's a hit to my self-esteem."_ She squeaked, a piece of her soul decaying.

"Are you okay?" His arm stepped over the pillow boundaries, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm hunky dory." She replied in a cheerfully woeful tone.

* * *

 _Fiona knew she had stepped into Tatsumaki's mind when she was surrounded by pink sparkles and butterflies. She smiled sadly at the sight, knowing she would ruin Tatsumaki's peaceful mind with her news._

 _She heard giggling, and glanced around for the source. Walking forward, she heard the giggling getting louder. Turning a corner, she saw a small grove. A large green tree with a yellow bench swing stood in the middle of the grove. She saw a small green-haired woman in a black dress and a tall bald man in a yellow jumpsuit on the swing, the obvious source of giggling._

" _Hey~" The bald man cooed, wrapping his arms around her. The woman sighed contently, blushing at his affection. "Ahem." Fiona cleared her throat, causing the two to face her._

" _I'm having a moment." Tatsumaki gave her a deadpan glare, while Saitama continued staring at Fiona in confusion. "Sorry, but it's urgent." She frowned with worry. Tatsumaki rolled her eyes, mumbling "Be right back" to Saitama, then walked over to Fiona, clearly displeased._

 _Fiona slumped over in relief. "Phew. Now, with that out of the way.." She straightened up, her hands on her hips. "Donkey told me who you've all told about this" She gestured to herself and Tatsumaki before continuing, "But is there anyone else who might know?" Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow. "No, why..?"_

 _Fiona averted her eyes, Tatsumaki taking note that she had 'gray face lines'. "_ This is gonna be good." _She thought sarcastically. "Your sister found out-" "My sister?!" "She's freaking out-" "What?!" "In a good way!" Tatsumaki furrowed her brow, Fiona taking note that her outfit had switched into an old princess gown of hers. "Is this punishment for yelling at you the first time here?" "No, it's not. Look,I'll let you get back to Saitama but there's something else you need to know." "Which is?"_

" _The people who know can see us as we are." Tatsumaki's eyes widened, all leftover fuzzies from before their interaction now completely disappearing. "Forget Saitama!" She placed a hand on her hip, the other hand in the air ready to emphasize her words. "You're almost due, and if the damn monsters find out, they'll come after you!"_

" _And it doesn't matter if you know martial arts, you are in no condition to do so!" Her form began to glow. "We can't keep waiting to switch back!" Her eyes were icy, her glow intensifying, her hair curling out of control._

 _A sudden flash blinded them both._

 _Slowly opening their eyes, they gasped at what they saw. Tatsumaki's ears were now that of a orgress, her skin an olive green. Her hair had grown longer, and her hands lost their glow._

 _Fiona's ears had shrunken down to the size of a normal human's. Her hair was now shorter and cupping her face, her ears hidden underneath it. A faint green glow surrounded her hands._

 _Another flash appeared, and the two reverted back to their current state of transformation._

 _Other than their heavy breathing, silence followed this event._

" _Listen to me Fiona, if this ever happens, I need you to use my powers." Tatsumaki stated calmly, her anger now diminished. "Same with Shrek for Saitama's?" "Yes, most definitely." She replied quietly, looking down at the ground._

" _Hey, did something happen with Sai?" Fiona asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tatsumaki didn't respond to her question, or look up from the ground. "I'll leave you be. But if you ever want to tell me, I'm here." She slowly removed her hand from her shoulder. "I'm gonna head out. It's dinnertime." "Cool, just be careful." Tatsumaki replied, continuing to face away from her. Fiona nodded, turning around to head back into the pink sparkles. "We'll be back to ourselves soon. I'll figure something out." A faint smile appeared._

" _By the way, it's not him specifically, more like what's happened to him." Tatsumaki said quietly, walking back to the large tree with the bench swing._

 _Fiona frowned at her words, turning around to see if Tatsumaki had left. She quietly walked to the grove near the large tree, hiding amongst the bushes to eavesdrop on Tatsumaki and the Saitama of her imagination. Tatsumaki's outfit shifted back into a black dress._

" _You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, she just had to tell me something really quick." She said. "So, can we pick up where we left off?" She tugged on his cape. He leaned down, cupping her cheek. "Of course, Tatsumaki. But I need you to remember something first." He let go of her cheek, and held her hands in his. She looked at him quizzically, but said nothing._

" _When someone is in love, they give their heart." He squeezed her hand. "So, take my heart," He placed her hand over his chest. "and please break it." A sad smile was present on his face as he gently grasped her hand. "What?" She asked quietly, removing her hand from his chest._

" _You'll know when the time is right. Trust me." He stroked her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."_

 _He stepped a bit away from her, stretching his arms and yawning. "I'm a bit sleepy, is it alright if I stay here?" He asked. "Yeah sure, I guess." She arched an eyebrow, taken aback from his behavior._

 _He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Thanks. Glad I could count on you Tats." He took a seat on the bench, his hands on his lap. "I hope to see you soon."_

 _/_

 _Fiona reappeared after dinner, in awe that Saitama was in her own part of the void. "Oh, hey Fiona." He waved. "How are the kids?" "How do you and Tornado know its more than- you know what? I don't know why I asked." She facepalmed, exasperated._

 _She removed her hand from her face, her annoyance dissipating. "Hey, why are you here?" A perplexed look crossed his face. "Not in a bad way, it's just that Donkey mentioned Genos and him talked, but Shrek never mentioned you and him getting to talk."_

" _Oh." He left his short statement hang in the air for a moment. "Well, we did for a bit, but then we got disconnected. All we did was say hello." He shrugged. "Where did you go after that?" She asked, sitting down._

" _I think I was in Tats' mind. Or at least, she was there." "And then what happened?"_

" _I saw her and this tall dude almost kiss, and I knew it would've been awkward for her if she saw me there, so I left." Fiona attempted to retain her composure, but a small snort came out._

" _What?" "Nothing, just thinking about a joke Shrek said earlier." She waved her hand dismissively, a false wide grin on her face. "Okay?" He stated apprehensively._

" _Didn't know how to contact Shrek again, so I just sat in my own mind until it was morning." He stated idly. "I see."_

" _Guessing you and Tats have talked." "Only twice, and last night was the first time." Her gaze directed downwards, a pensive frown on her face._

" _What's up?" She glanced up at him, a small grin on her face, before looking back down. "Well-it's just," She hesitated, met with a perplexed gaze._

" _What do you think of Tornado?" She asked bluntly. "In what way?" He narrowed his eyes, skeptical of her question._

" _Like, do you think she's a nag, do you think she's sweet? Things like that, you know?" She slouched._

" _..I'd rather you have just asked me directly if I liked her." He frowned in annoyance. "Do you?" She asked teasingly._

" _Yes, I do." He responded with a soft smile. "A lot."_

* * *

Tatsumaki was back in Fiona's room, confused as to when she had fallen asleep. Nonetheless, she was glad the pillow wall that she had put up the night before still intact. She rubbed her tired eyes, slowly sitting up. "It's the ball tonight." She said aloud, taking a quick glance at her bedside. Saitama was still asleep. Looking at the clock, she stood up and pulled away the covers.

"Wake up." She simply stated, walking towards the bathroom to get ready for the big day. He grumbled, opening his eyes halfway. A second later, his eyes were wide open, a blush covering his cheeks. "I'm gonna go get my costume." He sat up, quickly draping over Shrek's normal outfit over his body. "See you at the ball!" He kicked open the door and dashed off.

"That idiot cyborg couldn't tell me last night whether or not he found a damn antidote?" She grumbled. "Better get dressed." She said, pulling at the collar of her nightgown.

" _Hey, wanna dance?" Saitama extended his hand out towards her._ She swatted frantically at the air. "No thoughts like that until the potion wears off!" She scolded herself, scrounging through Fiona's closet for a different dress.

/

"Wonder what she picked out." She asked aloud, as she knocked on the queen's door.

Lillian slowly opened the door, surprised to see her. "Hello dear. You're up rather early." Tatsumaki blushed from her curt response. "Yeah I know, I was just excited to costume."

The queen's eyes lit up. "Ah, of course. Wait right here." She stepped back inside the room. Rustling of clothing was heard before an "Aha!" and the queen appeared again in front of her.

"You said you wanted something with ears, and the tailors took inspiration from some of the critters we've been having in the summer." She smiled sweetly.

"Now, you don't have to put it on for a few more hours, but I do hope you like it." She gave a hug to Tatsumaki, pulling away shortly after.

"I'm going to head out to check on the way,your father and I already have our costumes,but we're keeping it a secret of what it is until the ball." She chuckled, smoothing out her nightgown. She walked past Tatsumaki, giving her a friendly wave before walking downstairs.

Tatsumaki closed their bedroom door, then dashed over to a nearby guest bathroom to take a peek at her costume. Opening the bag, she was startled by her discovery. "Looks like I'm the furry now." She quickly zipped it back up, trudging over her shoulder and headed back to Fiona's room.

* * *

 **Next chapter is Shrek gang centered. Peacing out now~**


	9. Nearing the End

**AN: This chapter is being posted on July 10th.**

 **One more to go! This chapter is Shrek Gang centered, with mild Genos and Puss action.**

 _ **Italics are for thoughts and text.**_

 **Let's continue~**

* * *

Fiona slowly stepped out of Tatsumaki's room, her braid undone. "Hey, are you okay honey?" Shrek asked, stepping towards her. She nodded, her movements stilted. "Yeah, it was fine.." Shrek frowned.

"Fiona." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" She picked up the takeout cartons and handed one over to him, then took a seat at the table. He raised an eyebrow, but smiled and sat down on the chair across from her. "Guessing you were still hungry." He said, slurping his noodles. She nodded, taking a bite of her fried shrimp.

"Shrek, I think-no,I know, that magic was involved somehow in this. Where in this world there is magic, I don't know yet. However, I know that I can rule out Tornado's telekinesis." She paused to eat another shrimp.

"In that void, we fully grew into the others' form. We're nearing that point with no clues on how much time we have left to prevent that. I'm almost due, so I'm going to need all the help I need with what I'm about to say." Fiona stared directly into his eyes.

"First, tell King about this when you see him tomorrow. After that, we need help from both him and Fubuki in tracking down any traces of magic in this world. While the Hero Association would probably have this information, I can't exactly ask them without blowing our cover. Four people knowing is enough."

Shrek nodded, listening intently to her words. "Don't worry, Fiona. We'll take care of it, there's no need to put pressure on yourself." He smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

She sighed contently. "You're right. Let's put those plans to rest until tomorrow. Right now" she yawned, "I'm going to sleep." "Whoa, you just woke up." "Food makes me sleepy, and besides I didn't really rest during that nap." She chuckled lightly. "Well, alright then. We'll go to bed early tonight." He smiled, picking her up. She giggled.

"Hey, I just realized- where are Donkey and Fubuki?" Fiona asked. "They headed outside to talk because they were worried about making too much noise. I'll go tell them to come back inside after I put you to bed."

/

"Can I come over again tomorrow?" Fubuki asked on her way out of the apartment. "Uh, sure?" Shrek responded. "Great! I'll come by in the afternoon, if there aren't too many monsters to take care of." She waved, closing the door behind her.

"I know we're movie characters in their world, but I didn't expect her to know trivia about me." Donkey exclaimed in a hushed tone, Shrek rolling his eyes good naturedly.

"Come along Donkey, we've got a long monster fighting day ahead."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky above City A, a cool breeze sweeping through the air. The streets were bustling with people going from place to place, which made for perfect conditions for a tall,dark haired woman on her way to a large apartment complex go unnoticed.

Fubuki knocked on the door of Tatsumaki's apartment, a full pink tote bag floating in the air. "Coming!" She heard Fiona call out, followed by her footsteps. The door opened, and she was met with a tight hug. "It's great to see you Fubuki!"

"It's great to see you too, and I brought goodies!" She returned the hug, singsonging her sentence, floating the tote bag in front of her in rhythm. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you." Fiona said bashfully. "You deserve it." Fiona stated proudly. "Let's go inside now, don't want the ice cream to melt."

/

An array of snacks was on the floor, most of them being sweets to accommodate Fiona's cravings. The two were sitting on the floor, eating said snacks and gossiping.

"What made you like Genos?" Fiona asked her. Fubuki blinked, sipping her black tea. "Are you going to tell?" She asked apprehensively. Fiona waved her hand dismissively. "I won't, who is there to tell?"

" _Besides I kept Tornado's crush a secret."_ "Well,I think I liked him until I realize he was a married ma-er, donkey." "Understandable." Fiona placed a finger under her chin, nodding. "Although.." Fubuki started, Fiona patiently waiting for her to finish. "When Genos comes back, I would like to get to know him more." Her face was set in a serene expression.

"That reminds me, Donkey mentioned how you liked the manga Shrek brought, so.." She dug through her bag. "I brought you a doujin!" She exclaimed,allowing Fiona to snatch the book out of her hands. She flipped through the pages, a wide grin spreading across her face. "So cute! Thank you so much!" She sobbed ,happy sparkles surrounding her. ""I'm glad you like it." Fubuki grinned. _"She's enjoying it more than I thought."_ Fubuki mused to herself.

Fiona set the doujin aside, her hands clasped in her lap. "Fubuki, I need a favor to ask of you." Fubuki pointed to herself, raising an eyebrow. Fiona nodded. "I could potentially be going into labor soon, and I need someone to keep an eye on me if that happens while Shrek is out fighting." "I'd be happy to help out, no need to ask! My frie- Nevermind."

" _Having my friends help out a pregnant woman in my sister's body is just asking for trouble."_

She grinned sheepishly. She looked at their surroundings. _"So is being in labor while very close to headquarters."_

"We should wait for Donkey and Shrek to come back before we go on the train." "On the train?" The thought of them standing on a woman's veil crossed Fiona's mind for a moment, although she didn't openly address the esper with this confusion. Fubuki nodded. "To Saitama's apartment. We'll draw less attention that way."

"Alright." She replied apprehensively, taking a bite of a strawberry cupcake.

* * *

"Hey dude, you know how I told you about Tornado and I yesterday?"Shrek was eating chips while watching King play. "Yeah." King responded, maneuvering through the game level.

"I sorta,kinda..meant to tell you something else." Shrek mumbled,scratching his hair.

"Oh okay, that's cool bro." He continued playing, but made his character move at a slower pace. "What was it?" He glanced at him then back at the screen. "I'm," Shrek hesitated, "Not who you think I am."

"That's pretty vague. Do you mean you really _aren't_ a hero for fun?" He raised his eyebrows, a playful smile on his face. Shrek blinked. "No, I definitely still am." He laughed nervously.

"Then what do you mean?" King chuckled,a small shine of fear present in his eyes. "Have you ever seen the movie Shrek?" "What does that have to do with this?" King mumbled. "Yeah, I watched it subbed. Why do you ask?" "I ask because, what if I told you I was Shrek?"

King stared in shock, Shrek grinning back at him. _"I finally got it out!"_ Then he heard a small laugh, growing louder and louder. King held his sides as he guffawed. "Shrek?! That's the strong bald man you identify with?" He patted his back, his laughter slightly reduced.

Shrek frowned. "No offense, but I think you're closer to being Krillin, given how similar Eighteen is similar to To-" "Hold on there." Shrek covered King's mouth with his hand.

"King, I'm being serious. Really look at me." Shrek sternly gazed into his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing. King removed Shrek's hand from his mouth, slowly peering at his face.

"Whoa, this is weird." His eyes widened, a faint smile crossed his face. "Was expecting a green face to be honest."

"Same here, buddy." Shrek sarcastically stated, earning a gentle bump on the shoulder. "You know, I should've figured something was up when you beat me in a video game." King smirked.

"Speaking of, can we play a round?" Shrek asked, a wry grin on his face. "Of course." King responded with the same grin as Shrek scrambled to get snacks while King set up the game.

/

"Hey honey, we're back." Shrek called out into the apartment, Donkey and King in tow. He closed the door behind him, as King nervously glanced around. "Shrek-" Fiona began to reply before Fubuki appeared in front of the three men, standing proudly.

"Glad you're here! The next train leaves in twenty. King, help Fiona carry her bags." Fubuki ordered, as she gestured to bags on the floor. King opened his mouth to respond to her command, but Shrek stepped in, halting him with his hand. "Firstly, I can carry my own wife's bags. Secondly, what's a train?"

"I'm going to need you to pack quickly." Fiona mused, looking at her hands. She looked intently back up at him, a smug grin on her face. "As for the train, you'll see what that is soon enough."

She hoisted her pink tote bag over her shoulder, then went to sitting pretty on the couch. Fiona walked out of the kitchen and towards the men. "I was going to ask earlier of how King took it." She smiled nervously, glancing up at King. "You never told me how tall he was." She whispered.

"I would say he took it pretty well considering he's here." Shrek shrugged, heading off to Tatsumaki's room to pack some clothing. King continued to flit his eyes around the room, sweat beginning to build on his forehead. "King, are you alright?" Fiona asked worriedly, noticing his state. "Yeah I'm good, can we just leave soon?" King's voice wavered about, his shaky hand trying to passively dismiss her worries.

"King," he felt her hand on his lower arm,"it's fine. You don't have to tell me here." She whispered, a warm smile on her face. King apprehensively gave her a thumbs up.

"All done and ready to go!" Donkey exclaimed, saluting them. Fubuki opened the door, and ushered the ones without bags outside. "Follow me, everyone!"

* * *

"Bet this wasn't part of your Saturday plans." Fubuki attempted to make lighthearted conversation while she looked through a book titled Labor 101. "No, but at least it's interesting." King responded, his eyes flitted in her direction momentarily before going back to read the computer screen.

Shrek and Donkey had left almost as soon as they had arrived at Saitama's apartment. An alarm for several Tiger Level threats had sounded, and they decided to take care of the matter. They had been gone for about half an hour, Fiona resting on a futon after the long train ride.

"A lot of the monsters I've encountered were produced either by chemicals or people being overcome with obsession. Can't say there's been any so far produced by magic." He pointed out whilst his other hand was continuing to scroll. "So if it wasn't a monster," he mumbled, now hunched over, "what was it?"

"Have you tried looking up magical myths?" Fubuki asked, scribbling onto a notepad before flipping to another page in her book. "Like ones from childhood?" King raised an eyebrow.

"That's a great idea! Can you print some so Fiona can share them with the triplets?" Fubuki beamed. "I'm not printing anything until we find an answer." King deadpanned.

"What are you going to do, save tabs? They don't know how to use a computer. Just print what looks promising." She grinned smugly. "Alright." He continued typing.

Fubuki scribbled more onto her notepad,her grin widening.

" _Will you go out with me, Tatsumaki?" A bald man carrying a bouquet of pink flowers asked a petite green haired woman. "Aren't I out of your league?" She scoffed, crossing her arms. He blushed, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry, I'll just go-" "Fine." "Eh?" "One date." "R-really?"_

 _/_

 _Tatsumaki floated up close to his face,a stern look on her face. "Tatsumaki?" She scoffed. "Too scared to kiss me goodnight?" She whispered, their noses touching. His whole face lit up in a blush, as he retracted from her, catching his breath. "So close, so close!" He muttered as she floated near by, a seductively content smile on her face._

 _/_

A hand grabbed the top of the book. "Dude." An opened manga was pulled out of her hands. "Help Fiona." King stared at her unimpressed. "I was translating for her!" Fubuki retorted,flashing her notepad at him.

"I don't see any notes for how to help a pregnant woman." He narrowed his eyes, snatching it out of her hands and flipping through the notepad. He picked the book up from the floor. "And this is a doujin." The page he was open on was filled with sparkles.

"What about you?" She jumped towards the monitor. "There's like three tabs of fast food restaurants!" "I was going to order for all of us! Besides, I bookmarked the magic tabs for later." He hovered the mouse over said bookmarks. She huffed. "I'm going to see if Fiona is awake." "No need." Fiona stated groggily from behind her.

"Sorry if we woke you up." King and Fubuki mumbled. "Its fine." She waved her hand dismissively. "King, have you found anything?" She peered at the monitor behind him. "Why is it off?" She asked, staring at their reflections on the screen.

"Here you go." He wiggled the mouse and the black screen shifted to a white screen with a wall of text. "Thank you." She sat down, leaning close to the monitor. "Actually, hold on a sec." He clicked open the bookmarks. "There we go." He hummed.

Fiona scanned the screen, her content smile shifting into a small frown. "Oh, right." She looked nervously at the screen. "It's alright, just point out what you want me to read." Fubuki smiled, patting her shoulder. Fiona smiled in return, then when she turned back to the screen Fubuki mouthed an "I told you so" to King.

"Let's start with..," Fiona trailed off, glancing around the screen, "That one." She pointed to the third search result. "The faces of Yokai.." Fubuki read aloud.

/

"What time is it?" Fiona asked, her palm squished against her cheek as she gazed lazily at the screen. "7 o'clock." King responded dully. "When did we start this?" "I wish I could accurately respond." He mumbled.

"Wish..Wish!" Fiona shook off her tiredness and bounded towards the keyboard. She nudged King and he slowly typed it in, being now rejuvenated by Fiona's energy.

"Wish shopping, wish wish lyrics,Wishbone ,.." King read aloud, trailing off as he continued reading the results. "Add 'ing'." Fiona pointed to the search bar. King typed it in, reading the search query.

"Wishing, Wishing Well.." "I think City Z wishing wells were destroyed by that coin monster." Fubuki commented tiredly from behind them.

"Wishing on a Star, Wishing you were here.." King droned on, scrolling through the searches. Fiona pointed to the first result. "That might be it!" She said hopefully, her eyes full of determination. Fubuki sat up, intrigued.

"Look up shooting star calendars!" King quickly followed her command, clicking on a space event website. "When's the next meteor shower?" Fubuki asked, peering over King's shoulder.

"I'm looking, I'm looking." He replied, clicking on the category labeled "Stars".

"It says the next one is.." He scanned the page, "Tomorrow night." "The ball is tonight, though." Fiona frowned. "I know Tornado would want to come back sooner, but it's one of the only known options that won't involve asking her."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Tornado is in your body." King mumbled. "It wouldn't hurt to try that shooting star route." He smiled with a shrug. Fubuki clapped her hands together. "It's settled then, we'll- oh crap." "What's wrong?" Fiona asked, King confused by Fubuki's sudden change in demeanor.

Fubuki glanced back and forth between King's eyes and Fiona's stomach. "Oh." The two said at once. "I'll be fine, I have Shrek and you to help me out if anything happens." Fiona patted Fubuki's hand. Fubuki's eyes got shiny, happy tears streaming down her face.

"It's settled then." She fist pumped with tears in her eyes. "Tomorrow night, we'll go into the forest and watch the stars!"

"And tonight," King opened several new tabs, "We're eating udon in honor of Saitama and Tornado."

* * *

"Genos! Puss!" Harold whispered loudly, shaking the cyborg and the feline awake. Genos opened his eyes, briefly looking up at the dark sky, then back down at the old frog. Puss was wide awake and alerted by the king's tone of voice.

Genos stood up, Harold hiding behind his leg. "She's here." His gaze was directed towards the balcony, where a shadowy robed figure loomed. The doors creaked open and out stepped King Harold. The two talked for a brief moment, then stopped. Harold gulped, Puss drawing out his sword. The figure snapped their fingers,a pink carriage with an equally pink sparkly trailed halted in the air a foot away from the balcony.

The robed figure bent down to hug King Harold, before he turned around and walked back inside. The robed figure slowly turned around and walked into the carriage. A whip sounded before the carriage flew back off into the night.

A sigh of relief escaped from Harold,as he slowly stepped away from Genos' leg. Puss glared at the night sky for a moment longer before putting away his sword, yet his paw remained on the holster.

The Fairy Godmother took off her hood and glared out the window of the carriage. "That dreadful dragoness wouldn't let me near them." She sighed. "No matter, I'll try again later."

"You two go back to sleep. I'll stay awake for a while longer to make sure she doesn't return," Genos addressed Puss and Harold. They both hesitated, but under Genos' stern glare they gave in and went back to sleep.

Genos stared at the grass, sighing. _"If all goes according to plan, we'll be back home soon, and our lives will return to normal once more."_

" _I'm sorry Miss Tornado, but this is the only way I know how to help Master."_

* * *

 **Got hit with massive lazi-I mean, writer's block while working on this, so that's why it took longer to update. Last chapter out next week,it'll be the longest one yet!**


	10. The Magical Wedding Ball

_**Italics are for thoughts and texts,**_ **underlined is singing.**

* * *

"Nice going King!" Fubuki shouted, floating a mountain of pillows and blankets to his unwillingly outstretched arms.

"I wasn't the one reading the star calendar." He retorted, struggling with the excess fabrics.

"Um, Foobs?" Donkey asked, tapping her on the shoulder. Fubuki huffed, turning around. "What?"

He pointed to Fiona and Shrek, who were holding blankets she had not tossed their way. Upon closer inspection..

"They're here! Fergus, Farkle and Felicia!" She patted their heads, seeing that they were awake and alert. "Wait, how? I hope you didn't have to go through that procedure all by yourself-"

"They just came out of thin air." Shrek waved his hand. "Oh." She sighed with relief. "Why am I not surprised?" She muttered. Fiona cooed over her daughter, softly touching the small red fuzz of hair on her head.

"So…" King dropped the blankets and pillows on the floor, rubbing his sore back. "How are we going to sneak those kids out?"

"Y'all said we were in a ghost town. There shouldn't be any problem." Donkey stated matter of factly.

"Right. I remembered that." King quickly picked the blankets and pillows to hide his sweating face.

* * *

"Miss Tornado, wake up!" Genos shook her. "Master is gone!" She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Furbot, he left earlier to pick up a costume." She sat up, crossing her arms. _"When did I fall back asleep?"_ "And you couldn't inform me sooner?" He gave her a stern glare.

"What's the big deal, it's just a costume." She rolled her eyes, shoving him to the side so she could get out of bed. "The Fairy Godmother came by the castle last night, and was interacting with the king. If it weren't for Dragon's presence, I am certain she would have come after us as well." All the meanwhile, Tatsumaki had walked over to the bathroom with a large bag in her hands.

"First of all," her voice echoed out from the large bathroom for a moment before she kicked the door open, "we already knew those two were in cahoots with each other. It's like you haven't even watched the sequel." She was wearing small white mittens with pastel pink pads, and a white bunny suit in the same style as Genos' before he turned full hybrid. Long white ears sat atop her head. She lifted her paw up in a peace sign, her back facing towards him as she brushed her hair. "Second, who's the 'us'? There wasn't anything weird last night for Saitama and I." She smoothed down the hair on the back of her head, humming in satisfaction when it didn't poof up. His eyes narrowed.

"I'm aware-" "Good, then go do something other than giving me pointless warnings." She waved him off, still continuing to face away from him. He scowled, stomping over to turn her forcibly to face him.

"Now is not the time for your bratty attitude!" His hooved were firmly gripping her shoulders, his yellow eyes sparked with contempt. She growled. "I've been on my best behavior almost the entire time I've been here, you idiot!" "Only when it's convenient for you!"

She shoved him off, dusting off her bunny costume. "I'm sick of it! Yes, I know she's here! Yes, I know she's after us! Move on! I don't need to be reminded of her at every waking moment!" She exclaimed, her face turning redder as she threw her hands in the air.

"Look, I know Saitama hasn't been in the right state of mind as of late, but that doesn't mean I am too!" She jabbed a paw towards herself, then let it rest on her arm.

"And just like that witch, you don't need to be reminded of that either." Her shoulders relaxed, and she made her way towards the bedroom window.

"I can see why you look up to him, Genos." She whispered. "I'll bring him back. I promise."

" _I'm not certain you could make that promise."_ He thought, feeling his reply being vocalized wouldn't do much but damper her mood even further.

"Puss and I are going flying soon. I'll see you at the ball tonight." He walked away, shutting the door behind him.

Tatsumaki continued to linger by the window, reminiscing about her and Saitama's earlier days in Shrek's world for what felt like the first time in a while. She closed the curtains and headed out to check on the ball preparations.

* * *

Dark brown eyes shot open in a dimly lit space. Suddenly, a robed figure appeared. "Where am I?!" Saitama asked, struggling to escape. His wrists and ankles were bound by chains, pinning him against the wall.

"Don't tell me you forgot our little deal already?" The robed figure cooed, taking off their hood. "Alas, if you need a reminder." The Fairy Godmother chuckled, getting close to his face. "Once I acquire my rightful place as queen, I'll let you leave."

"Don't hurt her!" He shouted, continuing to struggle. "Hurt her? Wouldn't dream of it." She chuckled, patting his head. "Unless you go against my orders." Her jovial tone faltered, her icy eyes boring into his.

"No worries then! As long as my cutie pie is safe, I'm staying put." He nodded, grinning childishly. She looked perturbed at his response, but nodded and left the room.

"You know, we could've just gone to the park." King huffed after settling down on a warm blanket. "But we do get to see more of the sky over here, don't we?" He lightly smiled, as Fiona and Shrek sat next to him, along with their triplets. Fubuki had set up her own blanket but left to pick up food for the triplets, and Donkey sat alone on another one aside from her.

"Yes indeed." Shrek mused, holding his sons in his smaller human hands. King glanced over at them. "May I.." Shrek looked up, and King quickly glanced back up at the sky. "..never mind." He stuttered.

He felt Shrek tap his shoulder. Shrek was cradling his sons, and motioned for King to imitate his holding position. King lifted his arms out and was quickly met by a small weight of the temporarily human infant. Fergus looked up at King and smiled. King smiled back.

"Even though I'm glad to be going home, I'm gonna miss you buddy." Shrek said, earning a mumbled "I'm your buddy too," and a pout from Donkey. "You mean, miss my videogames?" King smirked.

"That too." He cheekily grinned back. The two continued cradling Fergus and Farkle, while Felicia was passed off to Donkey at his insistence Fiona get some rest before invisible labor effects set in.

The sun had finished setting, and dusk had finally settled in.

* * *

"Puss! Are you out here?" Genos shouted, running towards the gazebo. "Yes, I'm right here Genos!" Puss walked out from behind Dragon, stretching. "And the king?" He whispered once he got closer. "Right here, Genos." King Harold appeared from behind Puss' leg, giving him a shy wave.

"Have either of you seen Shrek?" "Not since dinner last night." "Afraid not." Puss and Harold replied. Puss' face scrunched up in concern. "I assume you already asked señorita verde, right?"

Genos nodded, groaning and running towards Dragon, who was still apathetic towards him. "Dragon, I know you don't want to see me after I lied to you. Even though I was afraid of what consequences could occur had you known the truth, it still wasn't an excuse to not consider how you would feel." Dragon looked up, growling sadly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. It is now my duty to right that wrong by reuniting you with your husband. And that starts with rescuing my friend." His eyebrows were furrowed, but his eyes smiled.

Dragon looked him up and down, deducing whether or not he was telling the truth. She looked towards Puss and King Harold, then back to him. A small whine came out, and she nudged him with her snout.

Genos patted her snout and rushed over to climb on her back. "Come along!" He motioned for Puss and Harold to join. Puss quickly scooped up the king and jumped onto Dragon's back.

"Do you still have it?" Genos asked Puss. "Got it right here." He patted the small pouch on his waist, a faint clink confirming his words.

"I'm back, I'm back!" Fubuki shouted, floating her bags onto her blanket. She sat down, rummaging through them, pulling out three baby bottles and a gallon of milk. "Here, could you warm this up?" She asked Donkey, passing along the gallon to him.

"I'll try." The palm of his hands glowed a deep orange, as he slowly placed them on the sides of the milk. He held them there for a few seconds, then withdrew his hands. Once he was certain the glow was off, he handed the milk back to Fubuki.

She opened it, dipping the tip of her finger in it. "Perfect." She poured a little bit into each bottle and floated them over to King, Shrek and Fiona.

"Time?" Fiona asked her. "6:50." She replied, adjusting her position to make herself more comfortable. "Do you think you're ready?"

Shrek and Fiona nodded, holding onto each other and their children.

The sky was dusted with dark pink and purple as they neared their location.

* * *

"Are you certain this is where the prison is located?" "Of course. After all," Dragon whooshed over top of a dark holding cell, lowering herself to let the trio off, "I escaped from it in another life." Puss tipped his hat towards Dragon, Genos and the king whispering "thank you."

"Perhaps it could be considered an alternate timeline, instead of another life." Genos mumbled, placing a hoof on his chin. "Shrek?" He called out, peering through the bars. They heard metallic rattling, cringing as they heard the chains scraping along the stone floor.

"..Genos?" They heard Saitama ask, followed by more rattling. Harold motioned for Dragon to come closer. Taking a small breath, she blew out a wisp of fire, and nodded contently when the bars fell to the dark stone floor down below. Genos picked up Puss and Harold, firmly holding onto them as he jumped. "No need to worry, Mister Anime, we'll be arriving at the ball shortly. Just as soon as we get these cuffs off." Puss chortled lightly, as he bent down to pick the lock on his ankles. "Nice costume, by the way." He commented on Saitama's musketeer costume.

"Thanks." He smiled for a moment, before frowning. "Now leave." Puss stood up, a loose cuff in his paw. "Very funny, senior." He reached towards Saitama's wrist, but was quickly brushed aside by Saitama's free foot.

"You're only going to make things worse." He stated more sternly, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?" Puss asked, dusting himself off and adjusting his hat.

"I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. For tonight, I'm staying here." He repeated, lightly patting the floor with his foot for emphasis. The other three men all frowned. "That doesn't answer his question, Master." Genos' brows furrowed, as he crossed his arms. Saitama sighed.

"Alright, but if I tell you, will you promise to leave?" He averted his eyes, choosing to look at the ground. "Certainly." Genos stated apprehensively, his shoulders sagging. Saitama inhaled and exhaled slowly before replying.

"I know she plans on overthrowing the king and queen if things go her way at this ball, but I can't leave! She said she'd hurt my broccoli-kins if I disobeyed her!" His words were launched rapidly, ending with a loud wail.

The others were silent, as Saitama continued sobbing and rambling. "It's just one lonely night without her near, but we'll have a lifetime to be by each others' side! We would leave this world behind as we ride off into the sunset! Alas-"

"I recall you telling me he was somewhat intelligent." Puss whispered to Genos. earning a cough from Harold. "He's very wise under normal circumstances, but with that potion in his system, he can't think properly!" Genos' whisper turned into a shout, startling Harold and Saitama.

"Puss, hand me the antidote." Genos gestured with his hoof, as the cat slowly slid it out of his pocket. The cyborg walked up to his inebriated master, and took off the cork.

"I apologize for this Master, but I cannot tolerate this any longer." Any protests that could come from Saitama were immediately silenced.

* * *

She immediately felt something was off about Saitama, given how he looked more like the real Shrek. He was tall and heavy set, compared to Saitama's normally lean body. She hesitantly reached for his hand as he reached for hers.

A shock ran through her body as soon as her hand connected with his. " _I remember now."_ Their memories played side by side in their minds, their mysteries of Deja vu and fairytale imprisonment finally put to rest.

 _She stared out into the night sky. "What kind of idiot am I to fall for someone I barely know?" She sighed, her hands tightly clutching the railing._

 _/_

 _He walked back to the forest, slumping on the front yard of his cottage due to exhaustion. "It was a fun ball, even if I didn't win in the end."_

 _/_

 _A bright streak flashed in front of her. Her eyes widened with wonder._

 _/_

 _A bright streak flashed across the night sky. His tired eyes were wide open now._

 _/_

" _I wish.."_

 _/_

" _I wish.."_

 _/_

 _..things with him were different.." She whispered, sulking with her hands now resting on her cheeks._

 _/_

 _..things had gone differently.." He whispered, a sad smile on his face._

 _/_

 _The cool night breeze flowed through her curly hair, making her shiver. A small smile appeared as pleasant thoughts of her and her crush flickered in her mind, Her brow furrowed._

" _I've resorted to wishing on a random ball of light." She blushed, turning around and closing the apartment door behind her._

 _/_

 _Childhood memories of his mother dressing him up like royalty played through his mind._

" _Mummy always told me that wishing stars were a powerful source of magic. I just hope she was right." He slowly stood up from the grass, dusting his pants off._

 _/_

 _Any previous thoughts she may have had were now gone._

/

 _He opened the door to his cottage, walked inside and slowly shut the door._

/

They had returned to the present, emotions of shock and anger swirling between them.

"You." She stated firmly, her hold on him tightening. "You're the reason we're here." She scowled. "Why are you putting all the blame on me? He retorted. "You clearly made a wish too." Her scowl deepened at his words.

They continued on in a simple waltz to dispel any suspicion, as they moved further away from the inner circle of the dance floor.

"Of course, mine wasn't as pathetic as yours." He added, his voice dripping with false honey. She scoffed. "You think I don't know that, Mommy's boy? I'm being punished for my stupidity, and I'm dancing with you instead of someone I actually give a crap about."

"That man? Looks like you and Fiona have more in common after all." He mocked. She huffed, quickly removing herself from their dance. "I'm leaving."

"But, Honey Bunny-" Prince Charming called after her.

The Fairy Godmother had caught wind of their argument, sharing a stern look with Charming. The piano man behind her continued playing, although his eyes did stray away from his music sheet. "C Minor, put it in C Minor."

" _Crap, I actually like this part."_ Tatsumaki rolled her eyes, her chest still warm from her anger.

A lone spotlight shone as the Fairy Godmother twirled her wand above her head, a string of pink sparkles following her trail as her blue gown transformed into a sheath styled sparkling red dress with leg slits. "Ladies and gentlemen," she held a pause as she fed on the applause and cheering, "I'd like to dedicate this song to Princess Fiona and Prince Shrek." Another spotlight was placed, this time on them.

Prince Charming reached his hand out towards her. "Fiona, my princess. Would you honor me with a dance?" Both him and Tatsumaki knew she couldn't refuse, especially with the oncoming encouragement from the crowd.

Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

"Dance, dance!" the crowd chanted. She accepted, and was led into yet another waltz.

Where's the streetwise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

"Where are you keeping him?" She whispered. "Don't worry about that, my dear. He'll be released as soon as my wish comes true."

Late at night I toss and I turn

And I dream of what I need

She chuckled from her place on the piano.

Hit it!

The stage scenery shifted from a plain blue curtain to a spectacular show of colorful lights, steam machines and a huge back up choir already in harmony.

I need a hero!

Saitama, Genos and Puss jumped off of Dragon's back as she settled down on the grass next to the gazebo. The music from the ball could be heard in the background. "Thanks." Saitama petted her snout. "You two will reunite soon, I promise!" She responded with a happy roar.

"Master, why did we stop here instead of the front gate?" "Genny, I appreciate the thought of making a cool entrance, but I have a different idea." A determined look appeared on his face.

"What is your plan?" "You'll see. But for now, you two get to the queen." The cyber donkey and the cat nodded, running towards the party.

The two quickly made their way to where the thrones of the king and queen were. Queen Lillian was sitting idly in her seat, darting her eyes back and forth from the empty throne next to her to her daughter's dance. _"I wish Harold could be here."_ She internally sighed.

She heard a quiet croak from behind her and swiftly turned around. She frowned in confusion when she didn't see a source, until she heard a cough from below.

"Oh,hello little kitty." She smiled, scratching behind Puss' ears, looking at his paws. "What do you have there?" "Someone who's very happy to see you." He smiled softly. Harold popped out of his paws. A faint smile crossed his withered face.

"Harold?" She whispered, her hands covering her mouth. She quickly reached for him, rubbing her cheek against his.

"You look lovely, Lilly." Her outfit consisted of a seafoam A-line dress with a lily pad pattern and forest green gloves. A small pink lily barrette was clipped onto the side of her head.

"And you're still as handsome, dear." She chuckled and sighed. "How did all this happen Harold?"

"Let's just say, I remembered why you didn't trust her."

* * *

Saitama rapidly made his way backstage, careful not to make a noise as he stepped closer the choir. His eyes shifted over to a male choir performer, and he slowly made his way towards him.

Without a moment's hesitation, he clamped his hand over his mouth, muffling his exclamation of fear and taking him with him backstage.

Seconds later, he was maskless, hatless, and in a silver choir uniform. No one in the choir seemed to notice that their fellow vocalist had been replaced. He quickly joined in the harmonized bridge, inching closer and closer to his target.

"I have to call the cavalry, certainly they remember she-" "Pardon your majesty, but that won't work. Only those who have seen our true forms remember most everything in the past timeline."

"Then what do we do?" "Act normal, my master has a plan." "You mean that?" Puss pointed to the stage.

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

Charming looked up at the stage, shocked as he saw the real Saitama standing a foot away from his mother. As soon as he opened his mouth, a light green glow formed around him. "You say one word, and you're going down too."

I need a hero!-

The crowd gasped, and so did she. A bald man tinged with green skin, had a strong grip on both of her hands, his fingers around the star shaped tip of the wand. She immediately turned around, protectively grasping her wand. "Let go!" She growled. "There isn't a single reason why I should." He glared.

"Sai?" The dance spotlight now shone on Tatsumaki as she stepped forward, her hand brushed back a loose strand of her hair."Fio-Tastu-Huh?!" He turned to face her, stumbling over his words, giving the Fairy Godmother the upper hand.

" _It's still not him.."_ Tatsumaki looked down. _"The potion was ineffective? Or is Master truly in love with-"_ Genos' ears twitched violently, his hooves scraping the floor.

"I won't tolerate anyone not listening to me, much less an ogre!" She raised her wand over her head, a bolt of blue striking him. "Gah!" He exclaimed.

The sparkle dust soon settled, and the crowd gasped. Soot was covering nearly the entirety of his stolen choir uniform. There was a long, red mark running along the side of his cheek and a deeper cut on his chest, which was now exposed through a giant tear the blast had made. "Tatsumaki, I.."

The Fairy Godmother fired another blast, but was immediately blocked by a green shield.

"Sai!" Tatsumaki's hand glowed a bright green. "Fiona!" Lillian called out to her. "Stand firm." Genos whispered to Lillian.

Ignoring the murmuring of the crowd, she flew to the edge of the stage, maintaining the shield along with restraining the Fairy Godmother. "I have to tell you something!" His eyes widened, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"I wished for this! For you to fall in love with me, for us to have a fairytale romance, all of this!" She shouted, soon attempting to steady her breathing. Genos felt his arms tense up. "Miss Tornado knew, and she kept it hidden from us." "Genos, wait for her to finish." Puss whispered encouragingly, although he himself was apprehensive.

"And you know what I realized? I didn't love you! If I really did, I wouldn't have made such a selfish wish!" A bitter chuckle escaped from her lips, as Saitama stared at her with wide eyes.

"That's not true, it can't be!" He cried out, his fists tightening. He felt his legs get weaker.

"But it is true! I'm sorry, but I don't love you!" She shouted back, a tear spilling down her cheek.

All of a sudden, his face turned blank, and his whole body went limp.

/

 _Tatsumaki was sitting on the bench swing under the large green tree. A bald man was sitting beside her, appearing to be waiting for her to say something._

" _Is he going to be okay?" She asked, looking up at him. "I think you should wake up and see for yourself." He gave her a small smile. "Wake up?"_

" _By the way, thanks again for letting me hang out in your mind, Tats."_

 _/_

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the subjects of the kingdom surrounding her. She quickly stood up, her version blurring for a bit from the blood rush. Her eyes darted towards the stage, where the Fairy Godmother was charging an attack against her. She quickly deflected the attack, the shockwave sending the Fairy Godmother flying back.

She ran towards Saitama, cradling his head in her arms. "I'm so sorry." She whispered softly. "You deserve so much better than this." She rested a hand on his heart, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt a faint heartbeat.

"Ugh, what happened?" She heard him groan, as she moved away to give him space. He placed a hand against the side of his head, attempting to adjust his eyes to the bright lights.

He looked directly at her, a faint smile on his face. "Oh, hey-Whoa there!" He grunted as Tatsumaki pounced on him. She sobbed happily into his chest. "Oops, sorry." "Hey, we're alright." He petted her hair. She sniffled, removing her face from his chest. "We're alright." She repeated, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, right. Thanks for changing me back." He grinned. "I'd prefer you to be dead, but at least you're not obnoxious." The Fairy Godmother hissed, slowly standing back up. "Now perish." She quickly shoved Tatsumaki aside, stepping on her back with her red high heels. Tatsumaki seethed in pain, and in her haste shattered her telekinetic shield.

A yellow glow surrounded him, making him vibrate. "Whooah." His voice bounced as her magic closed in on him.

"Man, thanks. That was a great massage." He closed his eyes contently, rubbing the back of his neck. "What?!" She flapped her wings, flying backwards to put some distance away from them as she tapped the star tip against her palm. Tatsumaki gasped, staying low and rubbing her middle back. "Why isn't my magic working?"

"He's a human?"

"Why would the Fairy Godmother.."

"That's not Shrek and Fiona!"

The crowd bustled with confusion, slightly startling the trio on stage, who had forgotten they had an audience. Saitama looked down his hands, bringing one up to touch his face.

"Magic doesn't work on my normal body? Bummer." He stepped closer to her. "Oh well." He raised a fist, as she desperately clutched her wand as he loomed over her.

"Don't kill my mummy!" A scottish accent shouted.

"Wha?" He paused, turning around to face decoy Shrek. "Oh, dear pumpkin." She whispered.

"I don't want to see her die again!"

Saitama glanced back at the Fairy Godmother, realization dawning on her. "So that's what happened last time." She said aloud.

As he got closer, he slowly transformed in front of them to a long haired blonde young man with a British accent. His tired blue eyes looked up at them. "Please, let her go."

Saitama shifted his weight from side to side, trying his best to think of something tactful to say.

"Uh, dude? I was just going to grab her wand." The Fairy Godmother and her son's distraught states ended. "What?" They both asked, too confused and relieved to take the wand back from his hand.

The whole kingdom waited with bated breath at his next move. However, the next move wouldn't be his. "Stand back, mom." Tatsumaki smirked, her paws out in front of her, a green glow surrounding them along with Charming and his mother.

"Calvary! Your assistance, please." Lillian ordered. A band of knights came from within the crowd, quickly detaining them. Tatsumaki released her hold. "Take them away." The two were soon out of sight.

"Do you think we should've given her the Dragon treatment?" Tatsumaki commented, gently nudging his shoulder. "C'mon, two villains dying the same way? Besides, if she's alive, we don't get the third movie." He smirked, winking.

A voice in the crowd cleared their throat. Queen Lillian stepped towards them, her frog husband in her arms. "You may not be our Shrek and Fiona, but a 'thank you' is still in order." Both her and her husband smiled at them, Saitama and Tatsumaki returning their smile.

The kingdom applauded and cheered, quieting down when the queen continued to speak.

"Although, where are the real Shrek and Fiona?" She placed a finger up to chin. "Oh, they're in our world." Tatsumaki attempted to state matter of factly. "In another world? Oh my!" she exclaimed. "It's not so bad. There are people with superpowers, that they use for good."

Lillian and Harold laughed. "You two and your blonde friend are clearly stellar examples of such." Harold said.

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be having a fiesta?" Puss chuckled, tossing his hat up into the air.

He jumped up on Genos' back, pointing to the stage. Genos jokingly rolled his eyes and nodded.

* * *

"Goodbye Fubuki, goodbye King!" Fiona waved, a bright white light shining on her and her family.

"Goodbye Shrek! Goodbye Fiona! Goodbye triplets!" King and Fubuki waved back.

"Bye sore loser, bye Fubuki." Donkey ran over to hug them, before running back to the beam.

"Bye Donkey!" They waved, Fubuki wiping away a small tear.

They soon faded away, the last glimpse of them being a familiar sight of their normal forms.

"C'mon King, we have to go back to Saitama's and clean up." Fubuki floated the blankets that lay on the ground and folded them, then letting them drift down into her arms. King picked the pillows off the ground, stacking them on top of one another.

"I'm gonna miss them." Fubuki smiled wistfully, a hand on her cheek.

"We can always watch them." King shrugged.

"..It took me a second to remember they had movies." Fubuki replied, face palming.

"My bad, that sounded a lot less creepy in my head."

* * *

Genos and Puss spotted Saitama and Tatsumaki dancing alongside each other. Tatsumaki was beaming as she pumped her fists up in the air as she jumped. She caught them staring at her and arched an eyebrow. Puss whispered to Genos, pointing back at Tatsumaki, making her frown.

Genos paused, nodding at the cat's words. Slowly, he lifted his restored five digit right hand, the tip of his index finger connecting with his thumb. His remaining fingers were left upwards in a slight curve. A smile graced his face. Tatsumaki's eyes widened, darting back and forth between him and Saitama, who didn't seem to take note of this interaction.

She pointed towards the bald man and herself, mouthing 'really?' at him. Genos simply nodded, eliciting a small smile and a thumbs up from Tatsumaki.

"So was that a positive?" "Positive." Genos confirmed. Puss grinned. "Ooh, looks like we're on." He nudged Genos' leg, as the two rushed backstage to make their grand entrance.

She's into superstitions

Black cats and voodoo dolls Genos swung his hips as he sang, playfully ruffling his blonde hair. He pointed to the orange cat beside him. Dragon was resting on the steps near the palace, a cheerful growl erupting from her.

Sing it, Puss!

I feel a premonition

That girl's gonna make me fall He placed the back of his hand against his furry head, tipping over slightly with a dazed expression on his face.

Saitama flapped his arms, his long legs striding around her. He laughed as he saw her continue doing the sprinkler. "We look so ridiculous." He covered his mouth stifling a harder laugh that was threatening to burst.

"I'm wearing the bunny suit here." She playfully rolling her eyes. "You didn't see the musketeer costume I had on earlier." He raised his eyebrows. They paused their banter, the band fading in the background.

"Hey Tats." "Yes?" "Wanna dance?" He asked, reaching his hand out. She blushed, twirling a loose curl on her head nervously. "We're already dancing beside each other."

"I know. But do you want to do it together?" He shrugged with a smile, grabbing her hand. "You sure?" "Of course! Let's enjoy this final night as much as we can." She grinned, grabbing his other hand. "Let's dance, baldy!"

Onlookers spotted the two twirling around, him pausing for half a second to pick her up, spinning faster and faster until they, along with the blonde cyborg on stage, disappeared in a sparkling dust of blue.

Lillian and Harold caught this, and began searching around for them. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Do you two want to meet your grandchildren?"

* * *

"Livin la vida loca!" They shouted aloud, out of breath, their foreheads pressed against each other.

"Tatsumaki?" He asked, noticing her long black dress. "Saitama?" She responded, noticing his long white cape.

"Are we.." The two looked up at their surroundings.

The night sky was scattered with stars, reflecting off of the metal buildings. The moon was in the crescent phase of its cycle. The streets were empty, the only sounds emitting from it was the low buzzing of electricity.

"We're back!" They exclaimed. Tatsumaki floated out of his arms, upon realizing their still intimate position.

They heard a beep coming from him, and Saitama rummaged through his pockets. "Looks like I still have my phone." He flipped it open, looking at his notifications.

 _G: Don't worry Master, I've arrived back at the apartment safely, although there appear to be visitors._

He opened the image attachment, raising his eyebrows at the large, stocky, blonde and the tall dark haired woman.

 _G: I am currently interviewing them on what has happened. It may take a while, so my apologies if I do not reply soon. I will be sure to summarize when it is over._

Saitama flipped his phone closed and stuffed it back into his pocket, looking down when he felt a small tug on his cape.

"You know, after being trapped in a different world and body, sleeping in the forest for days, and dealing with a bitchy witch.." _"It feels really good to use a stronger curse word."_

"I feel like what I'm about to do right now isn't so bad." She huffed, slumping over. "Saitama, I know we started off on the wrong foot, and I.." "Yeah?" She rubbed her arm. "You know what, I'm just gonna-" She glowed a bright green, her face an even brighter red.

"Tats wait," He leaned down and hugged her, a hand caressing her hair. "Thanks for saving me back there." "I-it was nothing!"She stepped away from his hold, blushing. He blinked. "Don't sell yourself short." He said, an eyebrow arched, a grin on his face.

"Stop mocking me, jerk!" She shouted, placing her hands on her hips and floating up to meet his face. "It was an unintentional pun, I swear!" He attempted to hide his laughter behind his hand. "Hey wait a minute! You're distracting me!" His laughter grew, to which he did not make an attempt at hiding.

"Well, it worked. You're still here." His laughter faded, replaced by a pleased grin. She pouted, floating back down. "Hey, wanna go out?" He asked. "Huh?!" Her voice squeaked out.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, and there's this great late night udon place." He continued on, giving no indication that he was aware of her flustered state.

/

The two walked in silence, Tatsumaki sparing a glance or two in his direction. Saitama pretended not to notice as he gave his own glances. After about a minute or so of looking at one another when the other one wasn't, they made eye contact.

"I was supposed to be the one asking _you_ out, right?" He asked, scratching his cheek. "You-you remember that?!" Her face paled even more and she refused to keep eye contact.

"Yeah a little. It's still a bit fuzzy."

"Well, what else do you remember?" "I was acting like a bit of a creep towards you." "Yeah you kind of were, sorry.." "Don't be you handled it pretty well." "Well, now you're giving me too much credit." "You and Genos handled it well. Though you have to admit, you dealt with me most of the time." "Maybe.., when you put that way." She shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

"Looks like we're here." He turned back to reach her hand. She jolted at his sudden touch, but before she could relish in the moment, she was dragged inside.

/

She stared at the bowl of noodles in front of her, Saitama slurping at his own. She picked up the chopsticks with her hands, and plopped a bit of noodles in her mouth. She continued staring blankly ahead as she chewed and swallowed.

"Whaddya think?" He asked, waiting for her response. She remained quiet, picking up her bowl and attacked her food. A grin appeared on her face. "Whoa there, slow down." He chuckled.

"Two more bowls, please!" She held up two fingers at the line man, scooting closer to Saitama.

/

Saitama gently nudged her with his hand. "Hey Tats?" She looked up from drinking her broth. "What is it?" "It wasn't your fault." She averted her eyes. "Of course it was." "No, it wasn't"

He looked at her sternly in the eye, making sure she was listening to his every word. "You had no reason to believe that would happen. It was an accident." He patted her shoulder, his eyes softening.

"Tats, when my body left under the potion's rule, I escaped to your mind that same night. I may not be the brightest bulb in the shed, but after travelling back and forth, I figured it out to break it."

He paused, gently placing his hand over hers.

"Thanks for doing that, Tatsumaki. I know it must've been pretty hard to do." Tatsumaki averted her eyes, blushing under his gaze.

"So, you already know that I.." She muttered. "Yep." He nodded. "And that was actually you cu- and.." Her blush intensified, as she removed her hand from underneath his to cover her face. "Yep." He nodded again, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Urgh, Saitama!" She groaned, clenching loose strands of her bangs in her hands. "I didn't realize that the dude you were about to kiss was me." He chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek. Her groaning was adubily louder.

Saitama sat silently, glancing at Tatsumaki as she was mumbling to herself, and desperately avoiding eye contact. He slowly leaned forward and patted her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed.

"Go ahead."

"Tats, I'm flattered, but I'm no prince charming." A faint pink dusted his cheeks. She opened her eyes and scowled. "Why does that matter? You're way better!" She yelled, quickly covering her mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on the top of her head. He gently rubbed her arm, a teasing grin appearing on his face. "Oh, really now?"

"Of course you are! You think I want some disingenuous smooth-talking pretty boy? Saitama, I fell for your cute egg face just as is!"

"You think I'm cute?" Saitama asked, as Tatsumaki's face got visibly redder.

"I should really stop talking." She squeaked, hiding her face in his arm.

"No, no, keep talking. It's..interesting."

The two remained in their position for a little bit longer, before Saitama pulled out some cash from his pocket and left it on the bar. They left soon after.

* * *

The couple were back in the deserted city, with the moon high above them in the sky. A small chorus of crickets could be heard over the hum of electricity.

"I'm so sleepy." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Saitama took out his phone to check the time. "It's 11:30. Want me to take you home?" "It's all the way in City A." She partially whined.

"So my place, then?" "We haven't even had a date yet, and you're already inviting me to your place?" She turned to face him, her arms crossed, her eyebrows arched. "So, you wouldn't consider what just happened a date?" He smirked. Her eyes widened, and she grinned sheepishly. "I guess when you put it that way."

"Also we slept in the same bed for almost the entire time we were over there. And-"

"I get it, baldy." She scoffed. "It's closer anyways." She hid her arms behind her back, floating up to meet his eye. "Guess I should warn Genos." He teased, earning a light punch on the shoulder and a giggle. She flew behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

"Tats?" He asked as he heard her sigh sadly. "What's up?" Her face was hidden from his line of sight, but he could tell she was frowning.

"What if all this was just a dream? Or if this wasn't, will we just return to normal come tomorrow morning?" He no longer felt her arms around his waist, and the night cold was now noticeable.

He turned to face her as she looked down at the ground, a hand resting on her heart, the other clenched tightly. Bending down, he gently lifted her head up, her eyes meeting his. "I can't promise you that this isn't a dream." A faint smile crossed his face. "The world of tomorrow belongs to the us of tomorrow. Tonight belongs to us, here and now."

He caressed her cheek, his heart skipping a beat when she nuzzled into his hand, a warm smile on her face. They leaned forward, and without a moment of hesitation, their lips met.

"The wand! Where did it?-" Harold hopped into the panic, before being stopped by a fuzzy wall.

"Don't worry, your Majesty." Puss patted his head.

"What do you mean?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Did pretty boy or his buddies say anything about magic not existing in their world?" Donkey looked up for a brief moment from his reunion snuggle with Dragon.

"I recall him mentioning-oh. Ohh." The frog king hopped once more, but this time in joy. "That is certainly good news." He threw his head back and laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"So then what about the shoot-" Shrek asked aloud, Donkey shushing him. "Hey man, let the froggy enjoy this moment."

* * *

Tatsumaki sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. She peered at her surroundings, noticing she laid on a futon, a blanket resting on her waist. She was still wearing her work uniform.

She heard the sound of sizzling, and looked up to see a tall, bald man in blue striped pajamas. His back was facing towards her.

"Morning, Tats." She heard him say. "Sleep well?"

She walked towards him, floating upwards and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Very well,actually. How about you?" She giggled. "Not too bad, either." He turned around to face her, spatula in hand.

"Breakfast is almost served, my broccoli quiche." She unwrapped her arms from his neck, staring in shock. "What's wrong, hon-bun?" He asked.

"Oh no, that means-"

"It's me, Tornado." The man in front of her had a sweet and gentle voice.

"Not funny, Fiona." She pouted, as their surroundings faded to a light gray.

"Sorry, but I just came to thank you." Fiona bent over and hugged the shorter woman. "Why are you thanking me? King and Fubuki told Genos you guys went to catch shooting stars." Tatsumaki returned the hug before separating.

"Mom and Dad mentioned how a certain someone's wand was brought over here. It may seem small, but it kind of just..puts us more at ease, you know?" Fiona smiled softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well, it's Saitama you should be thanking. I didn't even think about what happened to that crap." She crossed her arms and huffed. Fiona giggled. "Alright then, send my thanks to him."

"Will do. Congrats, by the way." Tatsumaki patted her friend on the back, grinning. "Thanks. I got to go now, I have a lot of catching up to do." She pulled her in for one last hug.

"I hope we get to see each other again someday." Tatsumaki whispered, as white light replaced the gray.

/

"Tats? You're kind of drooling on me." Her face was scrunching up against a soft cotton surface. She wiped off said drool and looked up at the source of the voice. "You doze off super easily." He smirked, ruffling her hair. "What were you dreaming about?"

She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I had a really weird dream." She stuck her tongue out. "Oh, really? So did I." He winked. "You know, you looked pretty cute in that bunny outfit." She pouted. "That's not fair, baldy. I didn't get to see you in uniform."

"Would've got burnt anyways, right?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Is it bad that I kind of wish those injuries lasted longer?" He averted his eyes, a nervous grin on his face.

"Yes, you idiot. Only you'd want that." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "By the way, Fiona said thanks." "Cool. I don't know what for, but cool." She elbowed him. "Gee, what a response."

"Genos tossed it in the trash, by the way." He waved his hand. "Where it belongs." The two giggled, Tatsumaki wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You know, maybe it wasn't so bad being in a fairytale."

"You're just saying that because we're snuggling in my apartment."

"I am not!"

"It's cool, Tats." He chuckled. "I feel the same way." He shifted his weight to wrap his arms around her in return when he accidently pressed the TV remote.

"And in other news, the Tornado of Terror had been seen last night with controversial figure Caped Bald-" Tatsumaki pointed to the TV with a deadpan expression and silenced the newscaster.

"Much better. Now, where were we?"

* * *

 **AN: It's been over three months since I last updated. My brain hit a large writer's block after the last update, and it still stuck around when classes started. I was a quarter through last month before I came up with better ideas,so I scrapped the majority of what was originally written. It was definitely for the better.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story. I'm really glad I finished this a lot sooner compared to my last multi-chapter fanfic. (11 months for this one compared to a year and seven months for AMS)**

 **I'll admit, this probably wasn't my best work, but it was a lot of fun. Crossovers are a ton of work though. (O_o;) *cough not stopping me from working on another one for a different series cough***

 **Although I don't like breaking promises, so a real Shrek Saitatsu AU will be out sometime in the future.**

 **Thanks for sticking around and I'll see you next story!**

 **WeslenBR:!**


End file.
